City Cinderella
by RyeoGaa-YeWook
Summary: Kim Jongwoon, seorang pria kaya dan lajang. Kim Ryeowook, bangkrut, tak punya pekerjaan tetap, dan sementara ini menjauhi semua pria! Namun kehidupan mereka bersinggungan ketika Jongwoon menemukan Ryeowook, pembersih rumahnya menggunakan apartemennya sebagai ruang kerja! Saat kesal dan marah, Jongwoon sama sekali tidak seperti Pangeran. Dan Ryeowook juga bukan seorang Cinderella..
1. Chapter 1

**CiTY CiNDERELLA**

 **Cast:**

Kim Jong Woon / Yesung, Kim Ryeowook, Choi Seunghyun, Kwon Jiyoung, Lee Eunhyuk, Lee Donghae, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin _and other_.

 **Genre :** Romance, Family etc.

 **Declaimer :** FF ini adalah cerita remake dari sebuah novel berjudul "City Cinderella (Cinderella Modern)" dalam bahasa Inggris yang ditulis oleh Catherine George dan diterjemahkan oleh Khamsa Noory F. dengan beberapa perubahan untuk kebutuhan FF.

Dan semua cast di FF ini milik semua orang yang memiliki mereka, author hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk kebutuhan cerita dan ' _kebutuhan hidup_ ' _reader_ pencinta FF khususnya FF YeWook... :D

 **Warning :** Yaoi/BL, M-Preg, some Typho(s).

Don't Like? Don't Read!

Okay guys!

 _HAPPY READING‼!^^_

Angin dari Sungai Han bertiup ke jalanan batu saat ia membayar taksi. Setiap tulangnya terasa sakit, jadi ia bergegas memasuki bangunan apartemen dan bersandar di dinding lift, memaki virus yang akhirnya berhasil menyerangnya. Di lantai teratas, ia memaksa diri untuk tegak, dan sambil mengerang lega karena membayangkan kehangatan, memasuki apartemen _loft_ yang merupakan rumahnya. Ia melepaskan mantel, melemparkan koper ke tumpukan surat di atas bufet di lorong, lalu membuka pintu dapur—ia benar-benar butuh secangkir kopi dicampur sedikit _scotch_. Dan ia berdiri membeku.

Dapurnya yang bepermukaan _stainless steel_ dan granit bersih sempurna, seperti biasa. Namun seseorang berada di sana. Pria muda yang belum pernah dilihatnya duduk di kursi tinggi bergaya _retro_ di bar sarapan, mengetik di laptop, begitu berkonsentrasi sehingga tidak menyadari kedatangannya.

Sebelum ia sempat meminta penjelasan, suara batuknya yang tiba-tiba membuat kepala pria asing itu menoleh, terbelalak khawatir saat dia meluncur turun dari kursi dan berdiri menghadapnya.

"Tuan Kim?" ujar pria asing itu akhirnya, suaranya serak dan berat, cukup mengejutkan, terutama untuk seseorang yang tingginya hanya sekitar 170 sentimeter. "Saya minta maaf. Ini yang pertama kalinya, sungguh."

Kim JongWoon tetap berdiri di ambang pintu, menatap kosong kepada pria asing itu, pikirannya jadi lambat karena sakit kepala ini. "Pertama kali untuk apa? Dan kau siapa?"

"Saya yang membersihkan rumah Anda."

JongWoon mengerjap, "Yang membersihkan rumahku?"

Si pria asing mengangguk dengan wajah merah. "Terima kasih atas cek yang Anda tinggalkan untuk saya hari ini—kecuali Anda ingin mengambilnya kembali."

"Kenapa aku mau mengambilnya kembali?" jawab JongWoon terganggu, berusaha menerima fakta bahwa inilah RW. Kim yang menjaga apartemennya tetap bersih. Bukan wanita tua yang mengenakan celemek, namun seorang pria muda yang mengenakan celana jins dan sweter mungil—sesuai tubuhnya, rambut coklat tuanya sedikit berantakan.

"Tuan Kim," ujar si pria asing setelah beberapa saat, memperhatikan JongWoon dengan tajam. "Anda kelihatan kurang sehat."

"Aku memang sedang tidak enak badan," jawab JongWoon cepat. "Tetap pada fokus kita. Jelaskan mengenai laptop itu."

"Tadi saya menggunakan batere, bukan listrik Anda," sangkal si pria muda dengan defensif.

"Ya, tentu saja itu satu-satunya hal yang jadi perhatianku," jawab JongWoon sinis. "Katakan apa yang kau lakukan di sini."

Rahang si pria muda mengatup. "Lebih baik tidak."

"Katakan," kata JongWoon berkeras.

"Sama sekali bukan kejahatan, Tuan Kim," jawab Kim muda itu yakin. "Saya mengikuti kursus jarak jauh."

"Baiklah, biasanya kau melakukan kegiatan itu di mana?"

"Di kamar saya. Namun sekarang agak sulit melakukannya. Sekarang ini agak sulit mendapatkan ketenangan di tempat tinggal saya. Karena itulah saya mengerjakan beberapa tugas di sini. Tapi hanya setelah saya selesai melakukan tugas membersihkan rumah Anda," jawabnya meyakinkan JongWoon.

"Sayangnya aku pulang lebih awal dan mengganggu kesenanganmu," JongWoon memulai, namun sisa kalimatnya hilang ditelan batuk. Tanpa diduga, dengan lembut ia dibimbing menuju meja sarapan."Duduklah sebentar, Tuan Kim," ujarnya simpatik. "Apakah Anda punya obat?"

JongWoon menggeleng, berusaha menarik napas saat bersandar di kursi tinggi. "Tidak, aku hanya butuh kopi. Buatkan segelas kopi, dan aku akan melipatgandakan bayaranmu.

Pria itu menatap tajam lalu berbalik, punggungnya kaku karena kecewa saat menghadap mesin pembuat kopi yang dapat menggiling biji kopi dalam waktu singkat. JongWoon duduk diam, bertopang dagu, perhatiannya teralihkan dari sakit kepala saat melihat RW. Kim menarik sweternya untuk menutupi bagian bahu yang sedikit terlihat saat dia mematikan laptop dan menutupnya sebelum menuangkan kopi.

"Waktu aku masuk, kupikir aku berhalusinasi," akhirnya JongWoon berkomentar, tepat saat aroma pengharum ruangan Blue Mountain memenuhi ruangan. "Sepertinya laptop bukan perangkat yang tepat untuk mendobrak rumah orang lain." Ia meneguk cairan hangat dan pekat yang ditaruh pria itu di hadapannya. "Terima kasih. Kurasa kau baru saja menyelamatkan nyawaku."

RW. Kim menggeleng, keningnya berkerut. "Tidak juga, Tuan Kim. Seharusnya Anda berbaring di tempat tidur."

"Aku akan melakukannya sebentar lagi," jawab JongWoon sambil mengangkat alis. "Kau tidak minum kopi?"

Senyum pria itu memunculkan lesung pipi di dekat ujung bibirnya. Itu ciri menarik, menurut JongWoon—bibirnya tidak diwarnai, penuh, dan sangat menggoda. Lekuk-lekuk tubuh yang dipertegas sweter itu juga menarik… dan demam ini jelas memengaruhi otakku, pikir JongWoon dengan sekelebat rasa jijik, berharap pria di depannya itu tidak bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Sepertinya lebih baik saya menunggu ditawari," jawab RW. Kim malu.

JongWoon mengangguk, lalu mengernyit ketika gerakan itu membuat sakit kepalanya semakin parah. "Mari temani aku minum kopi, Kim- _shi_." Ujar JongWoon formal. "Apa kepanjangan RW di namamu?"

"RyeoWook." Ia memandangi JongWoon sambil mengernyit. "Tuan Kim, Anda keberatan jika saya memegang dahi Anda?"

"Sama sekali tidak." JongWoon membiarkan tangan dingin pria itu menyentuh dahinya sejenak, lalu duduk menyandar. "Diagnosanya?"

"Suhu tinggi. Anda terserang flu, semoga."

" _Semoga?_ "

"Maksud saya semoga hanya flu dan bukan penyakit lain yang lebih parah." Ia ragu, lalu membungkuk untuk mencari sesuatu di ranselnya dan menemukan Parasetamol. "Maukah Anda meminum ini? Dua tablet sekarang dan dua lagi nanti malam, serta minum yang banyak."

JongWoong menatap kaget pada pria itu. "Kau baik sekali, Ryeowook- _ah_ , atau kau lebih suka dipanggil Ryeowook- _shi_?"

"Anda yang menggaji saya, Tuan Kim. Anda bisa memilih memanggil saya apa." Ia melirik jam tangan, lalu memasukkan laptop ke ransel. "Saya tidak bisa menemani Anda minum kopi, tapi terima kasih. Sudah waktunya saya pergi, saya harus mengajak si kembar menonton film."

Jongwoon menaikkan alis. "Si kembar?"

"Maksud saya, anak-anak. Ayah mereka adalah pemilik tempat tinggal saya, dan saya membantunya menjaga anak-anak itu selama beberapa jam," jelas Ryeowook. "Saya sudah berbelanja untuk Anda dalam perjalanan kemari, jadi ada banyak jeruk dan buah-buahan. Sampai jumpa, Tuan Kim. Saya akan masuk kembali pada hari Senin seperti biasa." Pria muda itu memandang Jongwoon dengan khawatir. "Apakah ada seseorang yang bisa menjaga Anda?"

"Aku bahkan takkan meminta musuh terbesarku mengambil resiko tertular virus menyebalkan ini. Dan mungkin sekali itulah yang kaulakukan saat ini," tambah Jongwoon tiba-tiba.

Gelengan kepala Ryeowook membuat rambutnya sedikit bergerak. "Aku sudah terserang flu musim dingin lalu."

"Apa yang kaulakukan agar sembuh?"

"Aku pulang ke rumah oarangtuaku untuk dirawat."

"Ibuku punya penyakit asma, jadi itu jelas tak bisa dilakukan." Jongwoon mengangkat bahu. "Lagi pula, lebih baik aku menikmati penderitaan ini sendirian."

Ryeowook mengenakan jaket dan memakai ranselnya. "Tentu saja tidak perlu memanggil dokter jika ini hanya flu. Kecuali jika Anda menderita penyakit lain, misalnya _bronchitis_. Tapi minumlah obatnya, maksimal delapan tablet sehari, dan minum yang banyak. Untung sekarang Jumat, Tuan Kim. Anda punya waktu sepanjang akhir pekan ini untuk sembuh."

"Ya, kalau aku bisa bertahan hidup selama itu," jawab Jongwoon murung, lalu mengantar Ryeowook ke luar apartemen.

"Tuan Kim," kata Ryeowook malu-malu saat membuka pintu.

"Ya?"

"Saya menyesal."

Mata Jongwoon yang merah menyipit. "Karena keadaanku buruk sekali atau karena kau tertangkap basah?"

Dagu Ryeowook terangkat. "Keduanya. Terimalah kopi buatan saya sebagai cara menebusnya," jawabnya, lalu memasuki lift.

.

.

Benaknya dipenuhi Kim Jongwoon, hingga sekali ini, saat melewati Jembatan, Ryeowook tidak tertarik pada pemandangan Sungai Han. Sampai saat ini, pria itu hanyalah salah satu dari empat orang yang mempekerjakannya. Setiap minggu pria itu meninggalkan cek gaji untuknya, dan dia memiliki apartemen yang sangat bagus hingga Ryeowook rela memberikan apapun demi bisa tinggal di sana. Tapi setelah sekarang benar-benar mengenal pria itu, situasinya berubah. Ryeowook memang benar-benar terkejut karena tertangkap basah saat bekerja dengan laptop, namun pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kim Jongwoon tadi terpatri dalam benaknya, sebagian mungkin karena Jongwoon tampak begitu lemah sehingga Ryeowook khawatir pria itu akan pingsan.

Tanpa memperhatikan kebisingan jalan dan orang-orang yang melewatinya, Ryeowook bergegas kembali ke apartemen tempatnya tinggal, benaknya disibukkan oleh detail-detail fisik pria yang mempekerjakannya, yang baru kali ini ia temui.

Di apartemen Kim Jongwoon tak ada satu pun fotonya, tapi karena pria itu bekerja di dunia perbankan, Ryeowook membayangkan pria itu memiliki otak cerdasdan tubuh berotot. Sesungguhnya, tinggi Jongwoon kurang lebih 180 sentimeter, rambutnya yang berantakan karena tertiup angin berwarna hitam sangat berbeda dengan rambut Ryeowook, mungkin begitu pula kedua matanya seandainya tidak semerah tadi. Kecerdasan pria itu langsung terlihat, disertai dengan ketampanan gelap dan tajam yang bahkan tak bisa ditutupi oleh sakit yang dideritanya. Dan setelan baju kerjanya tak dapat menyembunyikan tubuh berotot pria itu, ciri yang sudah diperkirakan Ryeowook, karena salah satu tugasnya adalah membersihkan debu di sepeda statis dan _treadmill_ di galeri apartemen pria itu. Ryeowook menghela napas dengan sedikit iri. Jika Ryeowook tinggal di sana, ia dapat bekerja sepuasnya dengan laptop di galeri beratap kaca, yang tirainya bukan hanya dikontrol secara elektronik berdasarkan temperatur, namun tersambung ke teras atap yang menghadap Sungai Han. Sempurna. Dan jelas bertolak belakang dengan kamar Ryeowook di lantai tiga rumah milik teman kakaknya.

Tapi kamarku cukup bagus, dan aku beruntung memilikinya, Ryeowook berkata pada diri sendiri ketika sampai di jalanan batu yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. Awalnya rumah-rumah di sana dibangun untuk para pengungsi ketika dulu sering adanya ancaman perang dari negara tetangga, namun sebagian besar sudah direnovasi, termasuk rumah yang sekarang ditempati Ryeowook. Choi Seunghyun, pemilik rumah itu, merupakan arsitek di sebuah perusahaan di Seoul dan sebenarnya tinggal di Mokpo. Awalnya Seunghyun membeli rumah di Seoul agar memiliki tempat tinggal di kota. Namun sekarang dia menetap di sana, hanya ditemani dua penyewa, karena anak-anak Seunghyun tinggal dengan istrinya—yang sudah lama tidak berhubungan dengannya—di desa.

Saat Ryeowook sampai di anak tangga pintu depan, pintu itu langsung terayun membuka dan menampakkan dua anak berusia enam tahun yang penuh semangat, sudah menunggunya di lorong, siap pergi.

"Mereka sudah siap sejak tadi," jelas ayah mereka, tersenyum meminta maaf, "Aku sudah mengingatkan bahwa mungkin kau perlu minum teh dulu sebelum pergi, tapi sepertinya mereka sama sekali tidak mendengarkan.

"Aku hanya akan menaruh barang-barang dan kami siap berangkat," Ryeowook meyakinkan mereka, dan langsung dihadiahi dua wajah yang bersinar ceria. Wajah kedua anak itu begitu berbeda hinggal sulit dipercaya Zhoumi dan Henry adalah kakak-beradik, apalagi kembar.

"Makan malam akan menanti begitu kalian kembali," kata Seunghyun ketika melihat Ryeowook dan anak-anak masuk ke taksi. "Kalian berdua tidak boleh nakal, dan mungkin kita bisa merayu Ryeowook untuk makan malam bersama kita."

.

.

Saat Ryeowook membawa kembali si kembar yang gembira ke apartemen, Choi Seunghyun sudah menyiapkan makan malam, sesuai janjinya, dan Ryeowook tidak hanya menikmati makan malam keluarga, tapi juga menyerah kepada bujukan si kembar untuk menemani mereka sampai waktu tidur.

" _Gomawo_ , Wookie," ujar Seunghyun ketika Ryeowook menaiki tangga. "Kau menyelamatkanku."

Ryeowook terkekeh, "Ini kedua kalinya aku mendengar kalimat itu hari ini."

Seunghyun menuntut cerita detailnya, dan tercengang ketika mendengar Ryeowook tertangkap basah sedang bekerja dengan laptop. "Aku menyesal kau harus mencari tempat tenang di luar rumah untuk bekerja. Seharusnya sejak awal aku tidak membolehkan si kembar medekati kamarmu. Sebagai tawaran perdamaian, maukah kau minum bersamaku malam ini?"

.

.

Dalam keheningan kamarnya, Ryeowook menghempaskan diri di kursi, tiba-tiba merasa kelelahan. Pergi bersama si kembar benar-benar menyenangkan, namun setelah menghabiskan sepanjang pagi untuk membersihkan dua apartemen, bekerja keras di depan laptop selama beberapa jam, dan menghadapi Kim Jongwoon, energi Ryeowook benar-benar terkuras. Pria itu jelas berhak memecatnya, dan itu akan menimbulkan kesulitan keuangan untuknya. Untungnya Jongwoon sedang tidak enak badan, jika tidak, kemungkinan besar pria itu takkan menerima perilaku Ryeowook. Ia merasa seperti Goldilocks yang tertangkap basah oleh beruang. Ryeowook tertawa kecil. Rambutnya jelas bukan pirang, dongengnya juga jelas salah. Walaupun tidak ada perapian di apartemen Kim Jongwoon, tetap saja peran Ryeowok sama seperti Cinderella. Tapi Ryeowook tidak merugikan Jongwoon, ia hanya berada di dapur pria itu pada Jumat sore, padahal seharusnya ia tidak berada di sana.

Mulai sekarang, aktivitasku di apartemen Kim Jongwoon hanya akan terbatas pada tugas membersihkan rumah, pikir Ryeowook. Ia mengernyit, membayangkan kondisi pria itu. Jongwoon tampak begitu lemah sehingga Ryeowook ragu pria itu bisa merawat diri sendiri. Itu tak masuk akal. Kalau saja ia tidak tinggal satu-dua jam lebih lama daripada seharusnya, Ryeowook takkan bertemu pria itu, dan jelas takkan tahu pria itu terserang flu.

Ryeowook mandi untuk menyegarkan diri, mengeringkan rambut, dan memberikan perawatan ekstra kepeda tangannya dan wajahnya, merasa berterima kasih pada Seunghyun karena mengundangnya minum bersama. Meskipun Ryeowook benci mengakuinya, Jumat malam masih terasa sulit dilalui sendirian. Dan ketika sampai di ruang duduk Seunghyun yang kecil, Ryeowook makin muram saat teman serumahnya, Lee Donghae, membimbingnya menuju sofa untuk bergabung bersama kekasih Donghae, Lee Eunhyuk.

"Hai, Ryeowook." Eunhyuk menepuk-nepuk sofa di sebelahnya agar Ryeowook duduk di sana. "Kau capek? Tadi Seunghyun _hyung_ bercerita kau menemani si kembar berjalan-jalan."

"Dan sangat menikmatinya. Sepanjang sore. Bagaimana kabarmu, Hae?" tanya Ryeowook. "Demamnya sudah sembuh?"

Donghae mengangguk, bangga. "Eunhyuk menciumku sampai sembuh."

Seunghyun menggeleng saat menyerahkan segelas anggur kepada Ryeowook. "Eunhyuk jadi perawat pribadinya, dasar beruntung."

"Tapi perawatan medisku tidak murah," sahut Eunhyuk cepat. "Hae akan mengajakku makan malam yang _sangat_ mahal besok."

Ryeowook tertawa kecil. "Minta agar dia mengajakmu makan malam di Jung Sik Dang, setidaknya."

Hae mengedip padanya. "Tunjukkan lagi lesung pipimu padaku seperti tadi, Ryeowook, dan aku akan membawakan sisa makanan kami di Jung Sik Dang," lalu dia tertawa keras.

"Wah, terima kasih!" jawab Ryeowook memutar bola matanya.

"Walaupun memang banyak virus aneh di tempatku bekerja," komentar Donghae, lalu duduk di antara kekasihnya dan Ryeowook di sofa. "Ayo bergeserlah, kalian berdua."

"Tak bisakah kau duduk di kursi saja?" keluh Eunhyuk dengan nada sayang.

"Lebih menyenangkan begini, Sayang."

Tiba-tiba Ryeowook merasa khawatir saat Donghae menyebut tentang virus. Namun Kim Jongwoon jelas cukup besar dan dewasa untuk merawat diri sendiri. Dia juga bisa memanggil pertolongan medis profesional jika sakitnya semakin parah; pikiran itu membuat Ryeowook lebih rileks menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-teman yang disukainya. Donghae menyewa lantai di bawah lantai yang disewa Ryeowook di rumah Seunghyun. Donghae dan Eunhyuk sudah bersahabat dengan Ryeowook sejak lama. Ketika Ryeowook membutuhkan tempat tinggal di Seoul, ia mengambil tawaran Seunghyun untuk tinggal di rumahnya. Karena harus mebiayai perawatan dua rumah, Seunghyun berkeras uang tambahan berapa pun bisa membantunya. Ryeowook sama sekali tak setuju dengan harga sewa yang ditawarkan Seunghyun, itu terlalu rendah untuk ukuran Seoul. Namun Seunghyun—yang berteman baik dengan kakak Ryeowook, Kangin—berkeras. Akhirnya Ryeowook terpaksa menelan sebagian harga dirinya, sangat berterima kasih atas bantuan dan kemurahan hati Seunghyun.

Setelah mendapatkan tempat tinggal, pekerjaan baru menjadi prioritas dalam agenda Ryeowook. Ketika Ryeowook pindah dan tinggal di kamar di rumah Seunghyun, pria itu sedang mencari pembersih rumah yang baru, karena yang lama ingin berhenti. Karena rumah elegan itu sudah sangat tua sehingga sedikit rapuh, Seunghyun butuh seseorang yang bisa merawat rumahnya dengan perhatian dan rasa hormat yang layak didapatkan rumah itu. Ketika Ryeowook menawarkan diri sebagai pengganti dengan bayaran sama seperti pembersih sebelumnya, Seunghyun menyangka Ryeowook hanya bercanda. Akhirnya, saat sadar bahwa Ryeowook tidak bercanda, Seunghyun menyetujui dengan bersemangat. Dan saat Donghae mendengar berita tersebut, ia membujuk Ryeowook agar mau membersihkan ruangannya juga. Ketika jelas terlihat bahwa Ryeowook benar-benar menikmati kegiatan membersihkan rumah, Seunghyun meminta izin untuk merekomendasikan Ryeowook kepada rekannya—Kim Heechul, yang sudah menikah, yang baru saja menempati apartemen baru di daerah Gangnam. Pekerjaan tambahan ini ternyata memuaskan dan membuat Kim Heechul menyarankan Ryeowook untuk membersihkan apartemen _loft_ temannya di gudang yang diubah menjadi tempat tinggal di seberang jalan. Akhirnya, pekerjaan yang awalnya hanya direncanakan sebagai selingan sebelum mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai sekretaris lagi, berubah menjadi karier baru.

Orangtua Ryeowook sangat tidak menyetujui tindakannya, teman-temannya bahkan menganggapnya gila. Namun diam-diam Ryeowook merencanakan sesuatu. Pekerjaan barunya membuat benaknya bebas berimajinasi meskipun tangannya sibuk sekali, sekaligus bisa dijadikan dukungan finansial sementara ia mencoba menulis novel. Saat tertangkap basah tadi, Ryeowook terpaksa berbohong kepada Kim Jongwoon karena bahkan orang terdekat dan tersayangnya tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya dikerjakan Ryeowook pada waktu luang.

Alur cerita untuk novelnya sudah tergambar, beberapa karakter utamanya juga sudah tercipta otomatis: sama sekali tidak sulit menciptakan karakter jahat dan licik. Namun Ryeowook sulit memunculkan tokoh utama pria yang karismatik. Seunghyun sangat tampan sedangkan wajah Donghae sangat lucu dan menarik, khas anak kecil. Meskipun ia bisa melakukan observasi terang-terangan kepada kedua pria itu untuk dijadikan karakter peran utamanya, dengan sangat keras kepala karakter tersebut tetap menolak muncul. Lalu Kim Jongwoon menangkap basah Ryeowook saat bekerja di laptop hari ini, dan tiba-tiba saja, tokoh utama itu menjadi nyata tepat di hadapan Ryeowook yang kaget dan merasa bersalah.

Setelah beberapa jam, meskipun sangat menikmati kenersamaan sahabat-sahabatnya, Ryeowook menolak bujukan mereka untuk tinggal lebih lama dan naik ke kamarnya. Ryeowook duduk di depan meja, menghidupkan laptop, siap mengerjakan novelnya. Saat akhirnya bersiap-siap tidur, ia merasa lelah namun puas pada diri sendiri. Menambahkan ciri-ciri fisik Kim Jongwoon pada tokoh utama pria karismatik yang sesuai untuk alur ceritanya.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, saat Ryeowook berpakaian, si kembar mengetuk pintu kamarnya. "Hai," sapa Ryeowook penuh sayang.

"Dad bilang kami tidak boleh mengganggumu jika kau sedang sibuk," kata Zhoumi dalam satu tarikan napas, lalu tersenyum membujuk. "Tapi, kumohon turunlah untuk minum kopi. Kami harus pergi setelah makan siang."

"Kami akan merindukanmu," kata Henry sambil memeluk Ryeowook.

"Tapi kalian akan bertemu _Mommy_ hari ini, manis. Jadi kalian tidak butuh aku lagi. Berani taruhan, ibu kalian pasti sangat merindukan kalian," kata Ryeowook ceria. "Sampaikan salamku padanya."

Mata hitam Henry basah karena air mata. " _Hyung_ , maukah kau bilang pada _Mommy_ agar berteman lagi dengan _Dad_?"

"Kau tidak bisa meminta Ryeowook _hyung_ melakukan itu!" kata Zhoumi, kembarannya, dengan kesal.

Ryeowook turun bersama kedua anak itu, berharap bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk membantu mereka. Namun masalah pribadi pasangan Seunghyun-Jiyoung sama sekali bukan urusannya. Ryeowook memangsudah cukup lama mengenal keduanya, namun sampai sekarang Ryeowook tak pernah tahu kesalahan apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Seunghyun hingga Jiyoung tak mau memaafkan pria itu. Menyelesaikan masalah pribadinya saja sudah cukup merepotkan untuk Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menikmati setengah jam yang ceria bersama si kembar, tapi ketika mereka duduk bersama untuk menonton acara televisi Sabtu pagi, Seunghyun memanggilnya ke dapur dan menutup pintu.

"Kenapa tadi Henry menangis?"

Ryeowook menatap Seunghyun lurus-lurus. "Henry memintaku bicara pada Jiyoung agar dia mau berteman denganmu lagi, lalu Zhoumi mengatakan pada Henry bahwa itu takkan terjadi."

Ekspresi wajah Seunghyun yang tampan tiba-tiba berubah menjdi kosong. "Apakah kau akan melakukan permintaan Henry?"

"Kau mau aku melakukannya?"

Seunghyun diam sesaat lalu tersenyum, mirip senyuman Zhoumi. "Jika kupikir itu bisa memperbaiki keadaan, aku akan memintamu melakukannya. Tapi itu takkan mengubah apa-apa." Seunghyun sedikit gemetar. "Lupakan itu, Sayang. Kau tak perlu terlibat masalah ini."

Ryeowook menatap Seunghyun dengan curiga. "Kau baik-baik saja, _hyung_? Kau tidak terserang sesuatu juga, kan?"

"Juga?"

"Sakit, seperti Donghae waktu itu," kata Ryeowook cepat.

Seunghyun menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja, selain fakta bahwa aku akan mengantar anak-anakku kembali kepada cinta sejatiku yang bahkan tidak membolehkan aku melewati pintu rumahnya." Ia memaksa diri tersenyum. "Kau sendiri punya cukup banyak masalah akhir-akhir ini tanpa perlu memikirkan masalahku, Ryeowook. Nikmati akhir pekan ini."

.

.

Namun, sebelum bersiap-siap pergi Ryeowook menyerah pada bujukan hati nuraninya untuk menelepon Kim Jongwoon. Pria itu menjawab teleponnya dengan geraman serak, menunjukkan dengan jelas bahwa kondisinya kini lebih parah daripada kemarin.

"Selamat pagi," kata Ryeowook cepat. "Aku Kim Ryeowook."

" _Siapa?_ "

Ryeowook menjawab dengan agak kesal, "Orang yang membersihkan apartemenmu, Tuan Kim. Aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana kabarmu hari ini."

"Oh, ya." Jeda sejenak. "Sebenarnya, aku merasa sangat tidak enak badan."

"Apakah kau sudah makan?"

Serangkaian suara batuk tiba-tiba menyerang telinga Ryeowook sebelum Jongwoon bicara lagi. "Tidak," sahut Jongwoon serak. "Tidak lapar."

"Apakah kau masih demam?"

"Mungkin." Jongwoon menelan ludah dengan suara keras. Oh, _sialan_ —"

Ryeowook masih kesal beberapa saat setelah pria itu menutup telepon, lalu mengingatkan diri sendiri bahwa ia bodoh sekali jika merasa tersinggung karena kejadian itu. Lebih bodoh lagi jika dirinya mengkhawatirkan orang asing. Khususnya seseorang yang tak ingat siapa dirinya.

Karena memikirkan Sungmin, yang selalu tampil sempurna, Ryeowook menghabiskan beberapa waktu untuk memperbaiki penampilan, lalu menuju lantai bawah untuk memeluk si kembar sebelum pergi ke _Caffe_ untuk menemui temannya.

"Menurut pendapatku, Sayang, kau kelihatan sangat manis hari ini," Lee Sungmin berkomentar ketika Ryeowook bergabung dengannya di _Caffe_ "Mouse Rabbit".

"Aku suka bagian 'hari ini' dalam pujianmu," kata Ryeowook sambil tertawa kecil, meletakkan jaket berwarna coklat tua yang dibelinya ketika masih memiliki gaji tinggi. "Padahal aku berusaha sebaik mungkin setiap hari."

"Jaket itu cocok sekali—senada dengan warna matamu.," komentar Sungmin, sambil memperhatikan kaos berkerah warna hitam yang dikenakan Ryeowook dengan pandangan setuju. "Jangan bilang kau memakai baju sebagus itu untuk menggosok lantai!"

"Aku tidak menggosok lantai. Klien-klienku menyediakan alat untuk menghemat energi, misalnya alat pel."

Sungmin mendengus. "Tiran yang membantu kami membersihkan rumah justru menuntut barang-barang super aneh. Kuas ukuran 7,5 sentimeter untuk membersihkan pinggiran. Keterlaluan, bukan?"

Ketika dulu mereka berbagi apartemen, minum kopi bersama pada Sabtu pagi merupakan kegiata bersama yang menyenangkan, dan kegiatan itu tetap menjadi ritual setiap kali mereka punya kesempatan, walaupun kini Sungmin sudah menikah dan Ryeowook pernah memiliki hubungan yang tidak terlalu mengikat.

"Baiklah, apa berita barunya?" tanya Sungmin setelah pesanan mereka datang.

"Akhirnya aku bertemu juga dengan pemilik rumah tempatku bekerja," jawab Ryeowook, sedikit mengeraskan suara.

"Pria misterius yang tinggal di lantai teratas itu?" ujar Sungmin sambil mencondongkan kepalanya yang berambut _blonde_ lebih dekat ke arah Ryeowook. "Orangnya seperti apa? Tinggi, berkulit putih, dan tampan?"

"Ya," jawab Ryeowook, tertawa kecil saat melihat Sungmin menganga.

" _Sungguh_? Kalau begitu dia bukan pria sinis. Sejujurnya, tadinya kupikir aneh sekali dia bersedia mempekerjakanmu tanpa wawancara."

"Kau tahu betul pria itu mempekerjakanku hanya berdasarkan rasa percaya karena Kim Heechul memberiku referensi yang sangat bagus."

"Sebaiknya memang begitu," kata Sungmin sambil mengernyit. "Tapi tentunya kau takkan terus melakukan pekerjaan itu, kan?"

"Jelas tidak. Tapi, untuk sementara ini aku menikmatinya. Aku bekerja sesuai dengan kecepatanku sendiri, di lingkungan kerja yang menyenangkan. Khususnya di apartemen Kim Jongwoon." Ryeowook menatap Sungmin lurus-lurus. "Sekarang ini, pekerjaan itu bisa sekaligus jadi terapi untukku."

Sungmin menarik napas dengan keras. "Dan setidaknya kau dibayar untuk melakukan itu, tidak seperti—" ia mengangkat tangan. "Baiklah, aku takkan bilang apa-apa lagi. Kalau begitu ceritakan soal bankir sekdi ini, setelah akhirnya kau bertemu dengannya."

Ryeowook menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Jongwoon dengan sangat mendeteil hingga Sungmin tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Sebenarnya, menurutku reaksinya sangat baik, Min. Jujur, aku tak bisa melupakan pria itu."

"Karena dia tampan?"

" _Bukan_ —karena pria malang itu benar-benar sakit dan tak seorang pun menjaganya."

Sungmin memesan kopi lagi, lalu berbalik menghadap Ryeowook dengan sorot mata menantang. "Kau bilang penampilan pria ini sama sekali tidak buruk, dia mungkin menghasilkan banyak sekali uang, dan tinggal di apartemen yang menghadap ke Sungai Han. _Ayolah,_ Wookie! Pasti banyak sekali wanita dan pria yang mengantre untuk mengelao dahinya yang berkeringat karena demam."

"Kemungkinan besar. Tetapi sepertinya dia lebih suka berkubang sendirian dalam penderitaanya." Ryeowook mengaduk kopinya sambil mengernyit. "Dan dia memang akan sendirian selama akhir pekan ini. Aku baru akan kembali ke sana Senin pagi."

"Bagus. Pastikan itu." Sungmin meraih tangan Ryeowook. "Kau baru mulai menata hidupmu lagi, jadi berhentilah mengkhawatirkan pria yang tidak kau kenal baik."

Untuk mengganti topik perbincangan, Ryeowook menyarankan mereka berjalan-jalan dan melihat-lihat daripada menghabiskan sepanjang sore di bioskop, dan seperti biasa waktu cepat berlalu saat bersama Sungmin, tak ada kesempatan untuk berpikir. Tetapi, setelahnya, dalam perjalanan di kereta bawah tanah dan perjalanan kembali ke rumah Seunghyun, tak peduli sekuat apa Ryeowook berusaha mengusir Jongwoon dari benaknya, ia tak bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkan pria itu.

Perasaan itu tetap mengganggunya sampai malam hari. Beberapa saat Ryeowook bekerja di laptop, namun upayanya untuk berhenti memikirkan pria itu gagal total karena ia mendasarkan tokoh utamanya pada Kim Jongwoon. Pada satu titik, Ryeowook bahkan mengangkat gagang telepon untuk menelepon Jongwoon. Tetapi ia meletakkannya kembali tanpa menekan nomor telepon pria itu dan kembali bekerja. Dan akhirnya Ryeowook berhasil berkonsentrasi penuh hingga baru menutup laptop dan tertidur jauh setelah tengah malam.

.

.

Keesokan paginya Ryeowook bangun dengan segar, berharap semalam sakit Kim Jongwoon tidak bertambah parah menjadi pneumonia hanya karena ia memutuskan tidak mengecek keadaan pria itu. Ketika akhirnya mengangkar telepon, Ryeowook mengira kekhawatirannya terbukti, karena pria itu terdengar lebih parah daripada sebelumnya. Sebelum Ryeowook bisa menanyakan kabarnya, pria itu seperti tersedak dan menutup telepon.

Beberapa jam kemudian, merasa dirinya seperti si Topi Merah yang akan mengunjungi serigala, Ryeowook menyusuri jalanan batu menuju gedung apartemen Kim Jongwoon sambil membawa sekantong bahan makanan. Sambil memarahi hati nuraninya yang telah mendorongnya ke depan pintu apartemen Kim Jongwoon, Ryeowook memencet bel lalu membuka pintu.

"Aku Kim Ryeowook, Tuan Kim," seru Ryeowook. "Orang yang membersihkan rumahmu. Boleh aku masuk?"

Ryeowook disambut keheningan cukup lama hingga ia yakin Kim Jongwoon mungkin terbaring pingsan di suatu tempat. Namun akhirnya pria itu muncul di ambang pintu kamarnya. Saat mereka pertama kali bertemu pria itu sudah tampak sakit, tapi sekarang wajahnya benar-benar pucat dan mengerikan. Wajah pucatnya makin diperjelas dengan garis gelap di sepanjang tulang pipi. Matanya yang memerah masih diperparah dengan munculnya tanda-tanda mirip lebam di wajah, rahangnya dihiasi janggut-janggut halus, dan rambutnya lepek karena keringat.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" geram Jongwoon lewat gigi yang gemetar sambil menarik jubahnya semakin rapat menutupi tubuh.

Wajah Ryeowook memerah. "Kau terdengar sangat sakit, dan aku khawatir. Kupikir kau butuh—"

"Semi Tuhan, pergilah! Aku tak butuh apa-apa—" Jongwoon tersedak keras dan beelari ke dalam, menendang pintu kamar tidurnya sampai tertutup.

Ryeowook memelototi pintu itu, sangat marah. Ternyata perbuatan baiknya tidak diterima. Dengan geram, Ryeowook membanting surat kabar ke atas laci, meletakkan karton susu, dan sudah setengan jalan menuju pintu dengan belanjaan yang sepertinya tidak dibutuhkan Jongwoon ketika suara serak dengan nada bersalah menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kim—Ryeowook- _ah_. Tadi aku kasar sekali. Aku minta maaf."

Ryeowook berbalik dan menatap Jongwoon. "Diterima," jawabnya dingin. "Selamat tinggal."

"Jangan pergi dulu. Kumohon." Jongwoon bersandar di pintu kamar tidurnya, tubuhnya gemetar. "Walaupun seharusnya kau memang segera meninggalkan apartemenku, agar tidak tertular penyakit menyebalkan ini. Maaf tadi aku membentakmu." Mulutnya cemberut, kesal pada diri sendiri. "Tadi aku langsung pergi karena harus muntah lagi."

Ryeowook sedikit luluh dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. "Kalau begitu, kau harus kembali ke tempat tidur."

"Itu bukan hal yang menarik untuk dilakukan sekarang ini."

"Apakah kau banyak berkeringat sepanjang malam?"

Bibir Jongwoon bergerak karena merasa tidak enak. "Bisakah kita membicarakan hal lain saja?"

Ryeowook ragu, lalu memberanikan diri. "Begini, Tuan Kim, bagaimana jika kau mandi air hangat sekarang sementara aku mengganti seprai?"

Jongwoon tampak terkejut. "Tidak mungkin aku memintamu melakukan itu."

"Kenapa tidak? Besok aku tetap akan melakukannya, kan? Itu salah satu tugasku." Ryeowook tersenyum meyakinkan. "Kau pasti akan merasa lebih baik setelahnya—tapi jangan sampai rambutmu basah."

Sesaat Jongwoon menatap Ryeowook ragu, mengangkat bahu, masuk ke kamar, mengambil _T-shirt_ serta celana pendek dari lemari pakaian, lalu masuk ke kamar mandi. Ryeowook melepaskan seprai kusut dari tempat tidur, menggantinya dengan yang bersih, mengambil bantal tambahan dari kamar tidur tamu, dan merapikan semuanya dengan cepat. Ketika Jongwoon muncul kembali, wajahnya masih tampak sakit dan lelah, tapi setidaknya lebih bersih karena sudah bercukur dan menyisir rambut.

Ketika Ryeowook membuka selimut dari tempat tidur, Jongwoon melepas jubahnya dan masuk ke balik selimut sambil menyandarkan punggung pada tumpukan bantal dengan lega.

"Terima kasih banyak," ujar Jongwoon formal.

Ryeowook tersenyum, menerima rasa terima kasih Jongwoon. "Aku akan menaruh kain-kain kotor ini ke mesin cuci, lalu aku akan kembali untuk menyiapkan makanan."

"Kumohon—jangan makanan!" jawab Jongwoon dengan bahu terguncang dan mata terpejam.

"Hanya roti bakar," bujuk Ryeowook dengan nada yang biasa ia gunakan saat bicara dengan si kembar. "Berapa tablet obat yang sudah kau minum hari ini?"

Jongwoon membuka matanya yang tampak sayu. "Tidak satu pun. Dengan kondisiku sekarang ini, tampaknya tablet-tablet itu takkan berpengaruh."

"Kalau kau makan sesuatu, kau pasti tidak akan memuntahkannya."

"Sepertinya tidak," sahut Jongwoon putus asa.

.

.

Di dapur, Ryeowook membuat teh, memanggang roti yang tadi dibelinya, mengoleskan sedikit mentega, lalu memotongnya menjadi segitiga.

Ia meletakkan piring dan gelas besar di nampan, lalu membawanya ke kamar tidur utama.

"Kalau kau bisa memakan roti panggang ini, aku akan membuatkan telur orak-arik," tawar Ryeowook.

"Aku belum siap untuk itu," kata Jongwoon dengan bahu gemetar. Jongwoon menggigit roti dan mengunyahnya pelan, mengambil potongan kedua lalu mengunyahnya dengan lebih cepat.

"Pelan-pelan," Ryeowook mengingatkan. "Jangan terlalu cepat."

"Ini makanan pertamaku setelah berhari-hari!" Namun Jongwoon memakan sisanya dengan lebih berhati-hati. "Roti panggang tidak pernah terasa seenak ini," katanya pada Ryeowook, lalu memeriksa isi gelas yang masih mengepul dengan ingin tahu. "Ini apa?"

"Teh encer—lebih baik untuk perutmu dibandingkan kopi," kata Ryeowook tegas, lalu mengambil dua tablet Parasetamol dari kotak di sebelah tempat tidur. "Minum ini dengan teh, dan akan kubuatkan kopi untukmu nanti."

Jongwoon menelan tabletnya dengan patuh, lalu menyesap teh, mengernyit, dan menatap Ryeowook dari balik gelas. "Kau tahu, Kim Ryeowook, perbuatanmu ini benar-benar baik, tapi kenapa kau kesini? Tentunya ada kegiatan lain yang lebih penting untukmu pada hari Minggu seperti ini, bukan?"

Ryeowook mengangkat bahu. "Baru-baru ini aku juga terserang flu, aku tahu berapa tidak enak rasanya sakit flu. Tapi waktu itu ibuku merawatku. Aku tidak bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkanmu karena kau sendirian di sini."

Jongwoon menggeleng-geleng dengan terkejut. "Mengagunkan sekali kau mengkhawatirkan orang asing. Tapi karena kau sudah di sini, memang ada sesuatu yang bisa kaulakukan untukku."

"Tentu saja. Apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Memuaskan rasa ingin tahuku. (Author: Jangan ngarep yang jorok! xD) Kenapa pria sepertimu mau membersihkan rumah?"

"Pria sepertiku?" sahut Ryeowook sambil mengangkat alis.

"Aku sangat yakin dulu kau tidak bekerja jadi pembersih rumah, jadi kenapa melakukannya sekarang?"

"Aku menikmatinya," jawab Ryeowook singkat.

"Oke." Jongwoon meletakkan gelasnya yang sudah kosong dan masuk lebih dalam ke balik selimut. "Tapi apa pekerjaanmu sebelum ini?"

"Pekerjaan kantoran." Ryeowook berdiri. "Baiklah. Biar kubereskan piring da gelasmu. Cobalah tidur. Aku akan tinggal beberapa saat, tapi setelah itu aku harus pergi."

"Tidak ada laptop hari ini?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Itu hanya terjadi Jumat kemarin, Tuan Kim." Ryeowook mengangkat nampan. "Cobalah tidur."

" _Gomawo_ , akan kucoba," gumam Jongwoon, mengantuk. "Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalas kebaikanmu?"

"Segeralah sembuh, _jebal_."

.

.

Di dapur, Ryeowook menuangkan karton sup yang dibelinya ke mangkuk dan memasukkannya ke _microwave_. Ia meletakkan roti di tempat yang mudah di jangkau, meletakkan pisau roti dan mentega di sebelahnya. Lalu ia membuat secangkir teh untuk diri sendiri dan duduk di kursi tinggi di samping bar, menguap. Menulis sampai larut malam mulai membuatnya mengantuk. Mulai sekarang, jelas tak ada lagi menulis sampai lewat tengah malam.

Ryeowook menulis beberapa instruksi mengenai makanan yang ia siapkan di memo, dan setelah ragu beberapa saat, menambahkan nomor teleponnya yang belum terdaftar. Sambil membawa catatan kecil itu, perlahan-lahan Ryeowook masuk ke kamar Kim Jongwoon. Pria itu, jelas akibat tidur malamnya terganggu kemarin, sudah tertidur pulas. Tetapi dia tampak jauh lebih baik daripada tadi.

.

.

Lantai bawah rumah di apartemen yang ditinggalinya diterangi lampu-lampu ketika Ryeowook kembali. Ryeowook tak punya cukup keberanian untuk menanyakan bagaimana perjalanan ke Mokpo, jadi ia masuk dan melompati dua anak tangga sekaligus menuju kamarnya, mempercepat langkah ketika mendengar teleponnya berbunyi. Ryeowook membuka kunci pintu kamar dan bergegas melewati ruangan, khawatir Jongwoon yang menelepon karena sakit pria itu semakin parah. Lalu ia berhenti, setiap sarafnya waspada, ketika suara yang berbeda namun sangat ia kenal meninggalkan pesan di mesin penjawab telepon.

"Angkat teleponnya, Ryeowook. Aku tahu kau ada. Kita harus bicara. Angkat teleponnya." Lalu jeda sesaat diikuti tawa pelan. "Jangan bersikap kekanakan. Telepon aku."

~ _TBC_ ~

NB : _Author_ membuat FF ini dengan _rate-M_. Mungkin ada sebagian yang akan berkomentar karena di sini bahkan tidak ada sentuhan fisiknhya. Jadi, author hanya ingin memberi 'bocoran', bagian 'panas'nya baru akan muncul di _chapter_ –entah ke berapa nanti. Dan jangan terlalu berharap adegan panasnya akan detail.

 _At the last I wanna say a big thank for all readers.._

 _And see ya all at the next chapter.. But I can't promise that I'll update soon.. I have so many activities, and I suddently miss YeWook FF, miss ya all too, and I really bored about my daily activity this time._

Oh iya.. Udah terlambat sih.. Tapi, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR BELOVED DADDY –KIM YESUNG—THE KING OF SELCA.. WE LOVE YOU SO MUCH.. BUT I CAN BE A HATER IF YOU HURT MY MOM—KIM RYEOWOOK.. UNDERSTAND YOU DAD? ㅋㅋㅋㅋ‼!^^ 3:D * _evil smirk*_

 _For the last, thank you so much and sorry for all the typos.._

 **Dan ada perubahan di akhir** _ **chapter**_ **I ini.. Maaf.. -,- Harusnya TBC-nya di sini. Bukan yang kemaren.. -,- *Yang sudah baca pasti tahu bedanya* xD**

August 29/31th, 2015 00:00 WIB


	2. Chapter 2

**CiTY CiNDERELLA**

 **Cast:** Kim Jong Woon / Yesung, Kim Ryeowook, Seunghyun, Jiyoung, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Kyuhyun, Sungmin _and other_.

 **Genre :** Romance, Family, Friendship, etc.

 **Declaimer :** FF ini adalah cerita remake dari sebuah novel berjudul "City Cinderella (Cinderella Modern)" dalam bahasa Inggris yang ditulis oleh Catherine George dan diterjemahkan oleh Khamsa Noory F. dengan beberapa perubahan untuk kebutuhan FF.

Dan semua cast di FF ini milik semua orang yang memiliki mereka, author hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk kebutuhan cerita dan ' _kebutuhan hidup_ ' _reader_ pencinta FF khususnya FF YeWook... xD

 **Warning :** Yaoi/BL, M-Preg, some Typho(s).

Don't Like? Don't Read!

 _HAPPY READING‼!^^_

 _CHAPTER 2…_

"Angkat teleponnya, Ryeowook. Aku tahu kau ada. Kita harus bicara. Angkat teleponnya." Lalu jeda sesaat diikuti tawa pelan. "Jangan bersikap kekanakan. Telepon aku."

Ryeowook memelototi mesin penjawab telepon itu. Mendengar suara Taehyun saja masih membuatnya gugup. Tapi kali ini gugup karena kesal. Dulu, Ryeowook memang tertarik pada suara lembut Taehyun yang seksi. Sama seperti, menurut Taehyun, suara Ryeowook membuat pria itu tertarik padanya. Tetapi, semua itu hanya terjadi di awal hubungan mereka, ketika Taehyun berupaya sekuat tenaga mengajaknya tinggal bersama. Ryeowook mengepalkan tangan. Saat mengingatnya kembali, ia benar-benar tak percaya dirinya pernah bersikap sebodoh itu.

Ryeowook sudah bekerja cukup lama di perusahaan konsultan properti saat Taehyun bargabung di perusahaan tersebut, dan hampir sejak hari pertama bekerja pria itu mengejar Ryeowook tanpa lelah. Karena tidak menyetujui hubungan romantis dengan rekan sekerja, awalnya ia menolak Taehyun. Tetapi pria itu membuat Ryeowook tersanjung, ia juga kesepian tanpa Sungmin, dan akhirnya, setelah berbulan-bulan dibujuk, pria itu menang. Namun, ketika akhirnya mereka tinggal bersama, kontribusi Taehyun sangatlah minimal. Pada malam hari, saat Ryeowook memasak makan malam mereka, berkutat menyelesaikan tugas rumah tangga dan cucian, Taehyun hanya bersantai di sofa, mengisi tenaga dengan duduk di depan TV. Satu-satunya waktu santai bagi Ryeowook hanyalah Jumat malam saat Taehyun mengajaknya makan malam di luar.

Bagaimana aku bisa sebodoh itu? pikir Ryeowook, kesal pada diri sendiri. Tinggal bersama menunjukkan betapa sedikitnya persamaan mereka, dan ketika Taehyun mulai sering menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-temannya setelah bekerja, Ryeowook sangat menikmati malam hari—tak perlu memasak makan malam dan dengan televisi dimatikan. Ia tidur lebih awal dengan ditemani buku, dan itu berarti ia sudah tertidur atau pura-pura tidur saat Taehyun pulang.

Ketika semakin jelas bahwa tidur nyenyak pada malam hari jauh lebih baik daripada bercinta dengan Taehyun—yang menurut Ryeowook mengecewakan—ia sadar sudah saatnya melanjutkan hidup. Karena Ryeowook ingin mengatakannya secara langsung, ia menunggu pria itu pulang dari rutinitas malam bersama teman-teman prianya. Dan ia jadi tahu mengapa Taehyun selalu mandi sebelum tidur. Dari tubuh pria itu tercium parfum asing dan aroma-aroma lain yang langsung dikenali Ryeowook dengan marah.

Telepon berbunyi, menyentakkan Ryeowook kembali ke kenyataan. Ia menegang, menatap telepon dengan waspada, tapi ternyata kali ini Kim Jongwoon yang meninggalkan pesan.

Ryeowook meraih telepon, "Aku di sini," sahut Ryeowook terengah. "Ada masalah? Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Tidak luar biasa, tetapi berkat kau, Kim Ryeowook, aku masih punya kesempatan untuk bertahan hidup. Sekarang aku bisa menyatukan dua kata tanpa menggeram seperti anjing pemburu, dan aku menelepon untuk berterima kasih."

"Aku senang sekali bisa membantu," Ryeowook meyakinkan Jongwoon, alisnya terangkat mendengar perubahan sikap pria itu.

"Aku menghangatkan supnya sesuai petunjukmu," lanjut Jongwoon. "aku bahkan memotong sedikit roti, tapi aku masih terlalu lemah untuk bergulat dengan mesin pembuat kopi sehingga akhirnya membuat teh. Aku tak tahu aku punya teh di rumah…"

"Aku yang membelikannya untukmu."

"Kalau begitu, aku berutang padamu, Ryeowook- _ah_."

"Kau bisa membayarnya besok, Tuan Kim. Apakah kau butuh hal lain?"

"Hanya surat kabar pagi, kalau kau tidak keberatan membawakannya. Bagaimana caramu sampai ke sini?"

"Berjalan kaki."

"Di mana rumahmu?"

"Yeoksam-dong. Apakah kau mau dibuatkan makan siang?"

"Jangan khawatirkan soal itu. Mendengar suara manusia lain saja sudah sangat membantu. Berkubang sendirian dengan virus ini lama-lama mulai membosankan."

Ryeowook mengernyit. "Keluarga Kim Heechul memang sedang pergi, tapi tentunya kau punya teman lain yang bisa diminta berkunjung?"

"Mereka berdua pasti lebih dulu menyerah pada virus ini sebelum aku…" Kalimat Jongwoon dihentikan oleh batuknya, dan Ryeowook menunggu sampai ia berhenti batuk sebelum bertanya apakah ada hal lain yang diperlukannya.

"Aku bisa membelinya dalam perjalanan ke rumahmu Tuan Kim."

"Panggil aku Yesung. Atau Yesung _hyung_."

"Itu tidak pantas," jawab Ryeowook tegas.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena alasan-alasan yang sangat jelas."

"Kalau maksudmu karena kau bekerja padaku, itu omong kosong," dengus Yesung. "Menurutku sekarang ini tak ada lagi kelas-kelas sosial dalam masyarakat."

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kelas sosial," balas Ryeowook kesal.

"Kau bilang aku bisa memilih panggilan apa pun," Yesung mengingatkan.

"Maksudnya hanya namaku…" Ryeowook terdiam, berpikir kenapa dirinya harus berdebat soal ini. "Oh, baiklah, terserah kau saja."

"Bravo. Kalau begitu sebentar lagi aku bisa tidur dengan tenang."

"Seharusnya kau sudah ada di tempat tidur sekarang."

"Itu hanya ungkapan. Selain berjalan sempoyongan ke dapur untuk membuat makan malam, aku tidak meninggalkan tempat tidur seharian ini." Yesung terbatuk lagi. "Apakah kau bersimpati padaku?"

"Tentu saja. Beberapa waktu lalu aku juga terjangkit penyakit yang sama, ingat? Selamat malam. Kuharap kau bisa tidur nyenyak. Aku akan menemuimu besok pagi."

Ryeowook belum benar-benar meletakkan gagang telepon ketika teleponnya berbunyi lagi.

"Akhirnya, sayang," kata Ny. Kim. "Aku berusaha menghubungimu selama sepuluh menit terakhir."

"Hai, _eomma_. Ada apa?"

"Taehyun menelepon kemari setengah jam lalu, meminta alamat rumahmu."

"Jangan!" erang Ryeowook. " _Eomma_ tidak memberikannya, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab ibu Ryeowook kesal. " _Eomma_ bahkan tidak bicara dengannya. _Appa_ -mu yang menjawab telepon dan memberikan peringatan keras padanya, _appa_ -mu menyuruhnya untuk tidak mengganggumu lagi."

"Bagus sekali, _appa_!" seru Ryeowook, lalu diam. "Sebenarnya, Taehyun juga baru meninggalkan pesan di teleponku. Entah bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan nomor telepon baruku."

"Oh, Sayang. Memangnya kau pernah memberikan nomor telepon pada seseorang yang dikenal Taehyun?"

"Hanya pada Sungmin. Tapi dia tidak mungkin memberitahu Taehyun."

"Aku yakin itu benar. Bagaimana kabar Sungmin?"

"Baik. Kemarin kami bertemu dan bersenang-senang. Walaupun Sungmin menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu untuk menceramahiku." Ryeowook menjelaskan tentang Kim Jongwoon yang sakit flu.

Karena sejak awal Ibu Ryeowook memang tak bisa mengerti kenapa Ryeowook mau jadi pembersih rumah Kim Jongwoon, apalagi sekarang harus menjaga pria itu saat sakit, dengan sepenuh hati ia menyetujui pendapat Sungmin. "Demi Tuhan, Ryeowook. Belum lama ini kau sendiri terserang flu. Itu hanya salah satu dari banyak alasan lain."

"Tenanglah, _Eomma_."

"Dan kau masih harus menyingkirkan Park Taehyun. Kuharap Seunghyun tidak memasang namamu di pintu rumahnya!"

"Tentu saja tidak! Seunghyun _hyung_ akan memberitahuku jika memerlukanku saat dia di rumah. Sungmin akan meneleponku dulu sebelum berkunjung, lalu aku turun dan membukakan pintu untuknya."

"Benar-benar harus selalu waspada dan menyamar—seperti tinggal di rumah aman untuk melindungi saksi."

"Rumah Seunghyun _hyung_ memang aman."

"Kau kan mengerti maksudku."

" _Eomma_ terlalu banyak membaca novel kriminal. Aku perlu tempat tinggal di Seoul untuk menenangkan diri. Dan Seunghyun _hyung_ menyediakannya. Aku sangat berterima kasih padanya."

"Sayang." Kata Ibu Ryeowook setelah diam beberapa saat, "Seunghyun memang tampan, tapi—"

"Oh, _Eomma_! Seunghyun _hyung_ teman Kangin _hyung_ , sama sekali bukan seperti itu, sungguh. Seunghyun _hyung_ juga masih menikah dengan Jiyoung, dan ayah si kembar. Memangnya _Eomma_ pikir aku ini apa?"

"Sekarang ini, kau adalah seseorang yang sangat rapuh," ujar Ibu Ryeowook blakblakan.

"Aku sudah kapok, percayalah."

"Maksudmu, tak ada pria lagi?"

"Tentu saja bukan. Maksudku kapok pada Taehyun, ibuku tersayang, bukan bukan semua pria."

Namun, setelah selesai bicara dengan ibunya, Ryeowook merasa sangat tidak tenang. Kalau Taehyun sudah tahu nomor teleponku, mungkin dia juga bisa menemukan alamatku, pikir Ryeowook, bahkan mungkin sudah. Meskipun, jika Taehyun cukup tak punya malu untuk muncul, pria itu harus melewati Seunghyun dulu, dan mungkin juga Donghae, sebelum bisa menemui Ryeowook.

Ryeowook baru saja akan mengerjakan novelnya ketika telepon berbunyi untuk ketiga kalinya. Ryeowook mengerang frustasi, namun suara familier Sungmin membuatnya mengangkat telepon meskipun mesin penjawab telepon sudah mulai merekam pesan dari Sungmin.

"Tahan sebentar, aku di sini."

"Ryeowook, syukurlah. Sejak tadi teleponmu sibuk terus. Kau takkan menyangka siapa yang datang malam ini!"

Ryeowook menghela napas. "Aku yakin aku tahu—Taehyun."

"Benar. Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Taehyun menelepon orangtuaku sebelumnya, tapi ayahku memberinya peringatan yang tidak terlalu mencerminkan nilai-nilai agama, kata ibuku."

"Luar biasa! Dia pasti menelepon sebelum datang ke rumahku. Aku sedang mandi waktu dia datang, jadi Kyuhyun meninggalkannya di lorong supaya dia lebih tenang sampai aku mau menemuinya."

"Bagus. Dia mau apa?"

"Nomor telepon dan alamatmu, tentu saja."

"Kau tidak—"

"Tentu saja tidak. Walaupun dia terus-menerus bilang bahwa ini masalah hidup-mati, bahwa dia harus menghubungimu."

Ryeowook mendengus. "Enak saja."

"Persis dengan jawabanku. Dia sama sekali tidak mau terima," jelas Sungmin puas. "Dia pasti kesal sekali."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Kyuhyun mengusirnya."

Ryeowook terkekeh. Biasanya suami Sungmin yang bertubuh tinggi itu bersikap tenang, kecuali ada orang yang cukup bodoh untuk membuat 'istri'nya marah.

"Bisakah aku membayangkan Kyuhyun benar-benar melemparnya keluar?" tanya Ryeowook penuh harap.

Sungmin tertawa. "Hampir. Aku ragu Taehyun akan mengunjungi kami lagi. Sebaiknya kita berharap dia juga tidak berniat mengunjungimu. Dia pernah bertemu Seunghyun _hyung_?"

"Belum. Semoga tidak akan pernah."

Pemikiran bahwa Taehyun melacak keberadaannya membuat Ryeowook terjaga beberapa saat, tapi akhirnya ia bisa tidur nyenyak dan bangun pagi dengan rasa antisipasi yang kini bisa ia kenali—dengan was was—sebagai rasa gembira karena akan bertemu Kim Jongwoon lagi. Tidak boleh, Ryeowook mengingatkan diri sendiri saat akan mandi.

Ketika Ryeowook ke lantai bawah, Seunghyun sudah ada di ruang tengah dan siap berangkat. Seunghyun tampak lelah dan pucat, tetapi tidak sedepresi biasanya saat berpisah dengan si kembar.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Ryeowook khawatir. "Kemarin aku sengaja tak mengganggumu dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan."

"Si kembar langsung memeluk Jiyoung, dan sebelum Jiyoung sempat mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, mereka memintaku minum teh bersama." Seunghyun tersenyum miring. "Yang membuatku terkejut, Jiyoung mengabulkan permintaan anak-anak. Cukup lancar sebenarnya, terutama karena si kembar mendominasi seluruh acara tersebut dengan teh dan kue-kue." Seunghyun mengangkat bahu. "Siapa tahu Jiyoung akan mengajakku makan malam pada kesempatan berikut."

"Oh, _hyung_. Aku juga berharap begitu. Omong-omong," tambah Ryeowook, "mantan kekasihku meninggalkan pesan di teleponku semalam."

Mata Seunghyun menyipit. "Dari mana dia mendapatkan nomor teleponmu?"

"Tidak tahu. Aku hanya berharap dia tidak berusaha mencari alamatku juga."

"Jangan khawatir, Ryeong. Aku yang akan mengurusnya kalau dia ke sini. Berikan fotonya padaku."

"Tidak bisa, sudah kubakar semua."

"Ciri-cirinya, kalau begitu."

"Kira-kira tingginya sama denganmu, tapi lebih kurus. Mata dan rambut gelap, dengan senyum lebar seperti iklan pasta gigi, dan angkuh sekali hingga kau akan langsung mengenalinya saat bertemu."

Seunghyun tersenyum lebar. "Berarti kau masih marah padanya."

"Sangat!" Ryeowook melirik jam tangan. "Aku harus pergi."

"Hari ini penampilanmu lebih special," komentar Seunghyun, memandangi Ryeowook dengan seksama.

"Ada beberapa hal yang harus kulakukan setelah sesi membersihkan rumah pada hari ini," Ryeowook berbohong. "Tapi aku aka membersihkan rumahmu sore harinya.

"Baiklah. Aku juga harus berangkat sekarang." Seunghyun tersenyum jahil. "Dan jangan khawatir, jika Park Taehyun datang, aku akan melemparnya keluar, tanpa basa-basi."

Ryeowook memulai hari kerjanya dengan antisipasi yang sekuat tenaga berusaha ia hilangkan, menganggapnya sebagai hal yang tidak masuk akal. Yesung sedang sakit dan butuh teman; dan Ryeowook hanyalah seseorang yang bersedia berurusan dengan penyakit itu. Untuk membuat hari Yesung lebih ceria, Ryeowook mengenakan sweater biru muda yang masih baru dengan celana jeans. Tidak berlebihan.

Saat pintu _lift_ membuka di lantai teratas, tempat kediaman Kim Jongwoon, Ryeowook sudah siap. Ia hanya pembersih rumah. Kim Yesung yang membayar gajinya. Saat ini Yesung sedang sakit cukup parah dan butuh bantuan seseorang. Jadi ia akan bekerja dengan efektif dan efisien, menyerahkan surat kabar pagi, menyelesaikan rutinitas kerja, membuatkan makan siang, dan segera pulang.

Ryeowook menekan tombol panggil, membuka kunci pintu, dan menyebutkan namanya. Kali ini Yesung langsung muncul, berantakan, matanya yang merah dihiasi lingkaran hitam, namun menyambutnya dengan senyuman yang yang sangat berbeda dibandingkan kemarin sehingga ketetapan hati Ryeowook langsung hancur.

"Selamat pagi, Ryeowook- _ah_. Baik sekali kau bersedia datang."

"Aku memang selalu kemari setiap Senin." Ryeowook menyerahkan surat kabar yang dibawanya kepada Yesung.

"Tetap saja aku berterima kasih," kata Yesung sambil bersandar di pintu. "Tidak perlu mengganti seprai dan memaksaku menelan obat. Aku sudah melakukan keduanya sendirian."

"Bagus kalau begitu," Ryeowook melepaskan jaket dan menaruhnya di lemari. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Tidak terlalu baik. Tapi lebih baik daripada kemarin."

Dan itu telihat jelas dari semangat Yesung saat melihat kedatangan Ryeowook.

"Kembalilah ke tempat tidur," kata Ryeowook tegas. "Baca surat kabarnya sementara aku membereskan rumah."

"Lupakan saja. Aku butuh ngobrol. Kemarilah dan mengobrol sebentar denganku—" Kata-kata Yesung terpotong karena batuk, dan Ryeowook memberi isyarat agar ia segera kembali ke kamar.

"Kembalilah ke tempat tidur." Ryeowook berjalan medahului Yesung untuk menumpuk bantal-bantal dan menurunkan selimut yang baru diganti. "Seharusnya kau menungguku dan tak perlu mengganti seprainya sendiri," kata Ryeowook tegas. "Sekarang keadaanmu tidak terlalu bagus, kan?"

"Tidak," aku Yesung, dan menyelusup masuk ke balik selimut dengan erangan lega.

"Kau sudah makan sesuatu hari ini?"

"Aku minum sedikit susu."

"Lebih baik dibandingkan tidak makan apa-apa," ujar Ryeowook sambil tersenyum setuju.

"Lesung pipimu manis," komentar Yesung.

"Kau ingin makan apa?" tanya Ryeowook, mengabaikan komentar pria itu. "Telur pasti bagus. Makanan yang ringan sebagai permulaan."

"Sekarang ini sepertinya aku terlalu lemah untuk mengangkat garpu. Mungkin nanti. Setelah tenagaku terkumpul lagi." Yesung memandangi Ryeowook dengan sedikit kesal. "Sekarang duduk saja dan mengobrol denganku."

Ryeowook tetap berdiri, tak suka mendenar nada perintah dalam suara pria itu, tapi akhirnya duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidur. "Oh, baiklah. Aku haru bicara soal apa?"

"Dirimu."

Ryeowook menyeringai. "Topik membosankan."

"Aku tidak setuju." Yesung masuk lebih dalam ke balik selimut. "Ceritakan apa pekerjaanmu sebelum bekerja jadi pembersih rumah seperti sekarang."

"Aku bekerja di agen retail komersial—sudah kubilang, ceritanya membosankan."

"Ryeowook, kau bisa membacakan isi buku telepon dengan suara seksimu itu, dan aku takkan bosan." Yesung mengangkat tangan sebagai tanda menyerah ketika Ryeowook mendengus tajam. "Maaf, maaf. Silahkan lanjutkan. Ceritakan kenapa kau berganti karier."

Ryeowook mengangkat bahu. "Aku tinggal bersama dengan pria yang bekerja di agensi yang sama selama beberapa waktu. Ketika kami putus, aku pindah rumah dan berhenti bekerja."

Yesung berbaring sambil memperhatikan Ryeowook, matanya yang redup tampak tertarik. "Bukan perpisahan yang baik, tampaknya. Kapan itu terjadi?"

"Baru-baru ini. Nah, bagaimana kalau sarapan?"

Mulut Yesung langsung cemberut. "Aku sedikit hati-hati dengan makanan. Rasanya mengerikan sekali kalau aku harus terus-menerus lari ke kamar mandi setiap kali akan muntah."

Ryeowook mengangguk simpatik. "Ibuku memberikan pamflet mengenai flu ketika aku sakit. Pamflet itu menyarankan agar penderita flu berusaha makan sebisanya. Jadi, maukan kau mencoba makan?"

"Dengan satu syarat—kau menemaniku saat akku makan."

"Baiklah, kalau kau memaksa."

"Sama sekali tidak. Aku memintamu dengan sopan."

Ryeowook tertawa dan pergi ke dapur. Ketika kembali ke kamar dengan nampan terisi penuh. Ryeowook melihat Yesung menunggu dengan tidak sabar, surat kabarnya masih tak tersentuh. "Maaf aku lama sekali," kata Ryeowook cepat. "Aku memang biasa membersihkan dapurmu, tapi tak terbiasa memasak di sana."

"Dan sebenarnya kau memang tak perlu melakukan itu," jawab Yesung mengesalkan.

"Tentu saja itu perlu kulakukan." Ryeowook memasangkan serbet bersih di dada Yesung. "Sebaiknya menggunakan ini, apalagi kau sudah berusaha keras mengganti seprai sendiri." Ia memberikan garpu dan piring berisi telur orak-arik di atas roti panggang, lalu merasa canggung dan memutuskan untuk duduk lagi, "Garam, merica?" tanya Ryeowook. "Aku sudah membumbui telurnya sedikit, tapi mungkin kau mau menambahkannya."

"Rasanya sempurna," jawab Yesung setelah mencicipi telur itu. "Sekarang, hibur aku sementara aku makan. Aku tahu kau bukan asli Seoul. Dari mana asalmu?"

"Ya. Busan."

"Ya ampun—daerah asal kita sama," kata Yesung sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kalau begitu kita sama-sama perantau gembel."

Sulit sekali membayangkan Kim Jongwoon sebagai perantau gembel. Bahkan saat pria itu berbaring di tempat tidur, tampak berantakan, dan sakit. "Itu kan menurutmu," jawab Ryeowook sekenanya, lalu menggigit bibir.

"Apalagi masalahnya sekarang?" tanya Yesung.

"Aku selalu lupa."

"Lupa apa?" mata Yesung meyipit. "Oh, benar, aku majikan dan kau budaknya."

Ryeowook memelototi pria itu. "Aku takkan menyebutnya seperti itu!"

"Dan aku jelas tidak berharap begitu," kata Yesung keras sambil memandang piring kosongnya dengan terkejut. "Makanannya enak. Terima kasih."

Ryeowook mengambil piring Yesung dan membawanya ke dapur, lalu kembali sambil membawa dua cangkir kopi. Ryeowook menyerahkan salah satunya kepada Yesung, lalu kembali duduk di kursi tadi. "Kau kelihatan lebih baik sekarang," kata Ryeowook.

"Aku memang merasa begitu." Yesung menyesap kopinya dengan nikmat, lalu kembali bersandar di bantal. "Jadi, ceritakan lagi, Ryeowook. Kau sedang mengikuti kursus apa?"

Ryeowook terkesiap. "Aku berbohong soal itu."

"Betulkah?" tanya Yesung, memandangi wajah Ryeowook yang memerah dengan geli. "Jadi sebenanya apa yang kaulakukan dengan laptopmu? Membajak rahasia negara?"

"Bukan hal menarik. Aku berusaha menulis novel. Aku membuat semacam _draft_ awal dari cerita yang terpikir di benakku saat sedang membersihkan rumah, lalu _draft_ itu akan kuketik di laptop. Kalau aku tidak sebodoh kemarin dan berbohong padamu waktu kau menangkap basah aku bekerja di laptop," tambah Ryeowook terus terang, "aku takkan menceritakan semua ini. Tak seorang pun tahu tentang semua ini, bahkan keluargaku."

"Mulutku terkunci rapat," Yesung meyakinkan Ryeowook, tangannya diletakkan di dada. "Tapi kena harus dirahasiakan?"

Dagu Ryeowook terangkat. "Baru-baru ini aku mengalami penolakan yang cukup memalukan. Jika—atau lebih tepat saat—manuskrip ini ditolak juga, aku lebih suka tak seorang pun tahu."

Yesung memandangi Ryeowook dengan rasa hormat ketika ia mengisi kembali cangkir kopi. "Kau seorang yang mengejutkan, Ryeowook."

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Tidak juga. Sepanjang hidupku, sampai baru-baru ini, aku melakukan segala sesuatu sesuai aturan."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Park Taehyun." Ryeowook duduk lagi. "Keluargaku tidak setuju. Mereka tidak menyukainya."

"Aku juga."

** _ **To Be Continued****_

 _ **I'm really sorry for too slow update and too short**_ _ **continuation**_ _ **..**_

 _ **I hope no one get**_ _ **disappointed**_ _ **here..**_

 _ **See you at next chapter..**_

 _ **And thank you for your time in reading my stories..**_

February 8th, 2016 14:17 WIB


	3. Chapter 3

**CiTY CiNDERELLA**

 **Cast:** Kim Jong Woon / Yesung, Kim Ryeowook, Seunghyun, Jiyoung, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Kyuhyun, Sungmin _and other_.

 **Genre :** Romance, Family, Friendship, etc.

 **Declaimer :** FF ini adalah cerita remake dari sebuah novel berjudul "City Cinderella (Cinderella Modern)" dalam bahasa Inggris yang ditulis oleh Catherine George dan diterjemahkan oleh Khamsa Noory F. dengan beberapa perubahan untuk kebutuhan FF.

Dan semua cast di FF ini milik semua orang yang memiliki mereka, author hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk kebutuhan cerita dan ' _kebutuhan hidup_ ' _reader_ pencinta FF khususnya FF YeWook... xD

 **Warning :** Yaoi/BL, M-Preg, some Typho(s).

Don't Like? Don't Read!

 _HAPPY READING‼!^^_

 _CHAPTER 3…_

"Park Taehyun." Ryeowook duduk lagi. "Keluargaku tidak setuju. Mereka tidak menyukainya."

"Aku juga."

Ryeowook tertawa. "Kau bahkan belum bertemu dengannya."

"Aku tak perlu bertemu dengannya." Yesung mengernyit. "Ryeowook, aku punya nama, tapi kau sama sekali belum menyebutnya. Kupikir kita sudah membereskan masalah itu."

Ryeowook memandang Yesung dengan sedikit marah, lalu langsung berdiri. "Baiklah— _Yesung_! Aku akan mulai beres-beres sekarang."

"Jangan pergi dulu! _Jebal_?" Yesung memandang Ryeowook dengan sorot memohon hingga Ryeowook tak mampu menolaknya.

"Aku akan tetap melanjutkan kegiatan," tegas Ryeowook sambil mengangkat nampan kopi. "Tapi setelahnya aku akan tinggal beberapa menit lagi. Dan saat itu kau harus mencoba tidur."

"Aku bisa tidur saat sendirian," kata Yesung tak sabar.

Sementara memasukkan piring-piring ke dalam mecin cuci piring, Ryeowook berdebat dengan akal sehatnya. Ia sudah mencapai tujuannya untuk datang ke sini dan mengecek keadaan Kim Jongwoon, memberikan makanan, dan memastikan sakit pria itu tidak bertambah parah. Jadi seharusnya ia pulang setelah menyelesaikan seluruh tugas rutin di rumah ini. Tetapi rasanya menyenangkan sekali bagi ego Ryeowook yang terluka saat pria seperti Kim Jongwoon meminta ditemani olehnya. Lagi pula, ini akan membantu penelitianku, pikir Ryeowook ceria. Semakin sering melihat Yesung, pahlawan fiksinya akan muncul lebih jelas.

Ryeowook membereskan ruang tengah dengan berhati-hati, memastikan dapur bersih tanpa noda, lalu membersihkan kamar mandi di lorong agar setidaknya sebagian tugas rutin Senin-nya selesai. Setelahnya, ia merapikan rambut, memakai sedikit parfum, lalu kembali menemui Yesung—yang memandangnya dengan mata merah dan pandangan menuduh.

"Kupikir kau sudah pergi," kata Yesung, bibir bawahnya cemberut, begitu mirip Zhoumi kecil hingga Ryeowook harus menahan senyum.

"Apanya yang lucu?" tuntut Yesung.

"Kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang."

Yesung merengut. "Bukan Taehyun si orang yang sangat tidak disukai itu, kan?"

"Bukan. Aku sangat menyayangi orang yang ini."

"Siapa dia?"

"Anak laki-laki pemilik rumahku."

"Salah satu dari si kembar?"

"Kau ingat," ujar Ryeowook terkejut, lalu duduk di kursi berlengan.

"Aku ingat semua yang sudah kau ceritakan sejauh ini," Yesung meyakinkan Ryeowook. "Aku malas sekali membaca atau menonton televisi, jadi aku hanya berbaring di sini dan memikirkanmu."

"Sudah saatnya aku pergi," kata Ryeowook cepat-cepat, lalu berdiri, tapi Yesung tiba-tiba bangun dan menahan tangannya.

"Aku bukan sedang merayumu. Maksudku, kau menarik perhatianku."

Alis Ryeowook terangkat. "Apakah itu pujian?"

"Itu kebenarannya," jawab Yesung singkat, lalu melepaskan tangan Ryeowook.

Lega, Ryeowook kembali duduk. "Ngomong-ngomong, nomor telepon yang kemarin kuberikan padamu tidak terdaftar. Keluargaku tahu tentu saja, dan hanya teman-teman dekat—"

"Tapi Taehyun tidak," sambung Yesung, mengangguk.

"Itulah masalahnya. Entah dari mana, Taehyun mendapatkan nomor itu. Dia meneleponku semalam."

Yesung menyipitkan matanya. "Kau bicara padanya?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya mendengarkan waktu dia meninggalkan pesan. Entah bagaimana dia berhasil menemukan nomor teleponku. Sekarang aku khawatir dia bisa menemukan alamat tempat tinggalku." Ryeowook gemetar memikirkan kemungkinan itu.

Yesung mengernyit. "Ryeowook, apakah kau takut pada pria ini?"

"Jelas tidak. Aku hanya tidak mau bertemu dengannya lagi."

"Kenapa kau meninggalkannya?"

Bibir Ryeowook terkatup rapat. "Alasan biasa."

"Orang ketiga?"

"Satu yang kukenal, tapi mungkin lebih banyak lagi yang tidak kukenal." Ryeowook mengangkat bahu. "Cerita lama yang membosankan."

Yesung bersandar lebih santai ke bantal. "Kalau begitu ceritakan tentang keluargamu."

Meskipun siap berbohong mengenai beberapa fakta, Ryeowook ragu-ragu. Kim Jongwoon menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Dan Ryeowook merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi ia tidak boleh membayangkan lebih daripada itu. Jika pria itu tidak terserang flu, semua ini takkan terjadi.

Mata Yesung yang sayu menyipit saat menatap Ryeowook. "Sepertinya kau akan mengatakan kau tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama. Kau harus segera pergi ke rumah keluarga Heechul _hyung_?"

"Tidak, tidak hari ini. Tapi aku memang harus segera pulang."

"Jangan bilang kita kembali membicarakan soal 'atasan-bawahan' omong kosong itu lagi," keluh Yesung kesal.

"Kau harus istirahat."

"Aku bisa melakukannya setelah kau pergi." Yesung memandang Ryeowook dengan tajam. "Aku juga bisa membayar uang lemburmu."

"Tentu saja tidak perlu," tukas Ryeowook.

Yesung tersenyum lebar hingga matanya yang terlihat hanya segaris. "Aku memang mengira komentar itu bisa membuatmu tinggal lebih lama. Baiklah kalau begitu. Tinggallah beberapa saat lagi. Mengobrol denganku."

Dikejutkan senyuman Yesung, akhirnya Ryeowook menyerah, dan sesuai permintaan pria itu, Ryeowook menceritakan ringkasan singkat kisah hidupnya—ayahnya pensiunan karyawan perusahaan swasta, ibunya punya peran penting dalam komunitas sejarah lokal dan sangat menyukai novel kriminal. "Kombinasi yang jelas punya kekurangan," kata Ryeowook datar. "Ibuku sebenarnya tidak setuju aku pindah ke Seoul. Aku juga punya saudara laki-laki," lanjut Ryeowook. "Kangin kepala departemen olahraga di sekolah tempatnya berkenalan dengan Seunghyun _hyung_ , pemilik tempat tinggalku sekarang. Sejak saat itu mereka jadi sahabat, dan alasan itulah yang membuat Seunghyun _hyung_ menawariku tinggal di rumahnya setelah aku meninggalkan Taehyun."

"Apakah Seunghyun masih terikat pernikahan dengan ibu si kembar?" Tanya Yesung santai.

"Masih. Tapi pernikahan mereka sedang bermasalah. Jiyoung tinggal bersama anak-anak di rumah mereka di Mokpo sedangkan Seunghyun _hyung_ tinggal sendirian di Seoul. Seunghyun _hyung_ sangat ingin kehidupannya bersama Jiyoung seperti dulu lagi. Seunghyun _hyung_ bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama si kembar pada akhir minggu, setiap dua minggu sekali, tapi dia benar-benar hancur setiap kali harus berpisah dengan mereka. Ngomong-ngomong, Seunghyun _hyung_ adalah rekan kerja Heechul _hyung_." Ryeowook tersenyum kecil. "Seunghyun _hyung_ menginterogasi Heechul _hyung_ dengan cermat sebelum mengizinkan aku bekerja di sini."

Yesung memandang Ryeowook dengan sorot sinis. "Kau yakin laki-laki ini masih mencintai istrinya?"

"Seunghyun hanya menggantikan peran Kangin _hyung_ , memastikan kau atasan yang sesuai untuk adiknya." Ryeowook tersenyum malu. "Untungnya kau lolos."

Yesung tertawa, memegangi kepalanya, mengernyit. "Aku senang bisa lolos."

"Kepalamu masih sakit?" tanya Ryeowook simpatik.

"Hanya saat tertawa."

"Aku akan memberimu beberapa tablet obat, setelah itu kau harus segera tidur."

"Kalau aku tidur, kau akan pergi." Yesung memandangi Ryeowook dengan sorot membujuk. "Kalau akau janji untuk tidur beberapa saat, apakah kau mau menemaniku minum teh sore ini? Sementara itu, kau bisa bersantai menonton televisi, atau membaca. Ambil apapun yang kau butuhkan dari lemari. Lain waktu, " tambah Yesung ganjil, "kau bisa membawa laptopmu dan bekerja di sini."

"Tidak akan ada lain kali, kau akan segera sembuh."

"Tidak, tidak akan secepat itu," jawab Yesung segera. "Sakitku sangat parah."

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kau memanggil dokter."

"Aku tak perlu dokter. Aku hanya ingin kau tinggal beberapa saat lagi. Walaupun aku takkan menyalahkanmu jika kau ingin segera pergi dari sini," tambah Yesung dengan nada jijik pada diri sendiri.

Ryeowook memandangi pria itu beberapa saat, lalu mengangguk terpaksa. "Oh, baiklah. Aku akan menemanimu sampai jam enam, tapi setelah itu aku benar-benar harus pergi, kalau tidak tak ada gunanya pergi. Besok pagi aku harus ke rumah keluarga Heechul _hyung_. Besok mereka pulang."

"Kau tak perlu pulang. Menginap saja di kamar tamu. Aku sungguh-sungguh," tambah Yesung cepat-cepat. "Dengan senang hati aku akan membayar uang lemburmu."

Ryeowook memandangnya dengan kesal, mengambil dia tablet obat dari lemari di samping tempat tidur, menuangkan air ke gelas, dan menyerahkan pada Yesung. "Habiskan setiap tetesnya."

Yesung mematuhi perintah Ryeowook, lalu memberikan senyum yang sepertinya membuat lutut Ryeowook lemas seketika. "Terima kasih, Ryeowook. Aku janji takkan menyebut-nyebut soal uang lagi."

Kontras dengan suasana kaku dan minimalis yang disukai keluarga Kim Heechul, selera Kim Jongwoon cenderung nyaman. Karena gedung ini merupakan gudang yang dialihfungsikan menjadi apartemen, tempat tinggal pria itu memiliki ruang yang luas, tetapi memiliki sedikit tempat penyimpanan barang. Karena itulah dia menyiasatinya dengan membeli beberapa lemari berlaci—sebagian bergaya modern, sebagian terbuat dari besi, dan sebagian lagi bergaya antik. Di beberapa bagian, dinding bata merah madu dibiarkan tanpa plester, sedangkan di beberapa bagian lagi dindingnya diplester dan dicat keemasan. Beberapa lukisan yang menghiasi apartemen itu bergaya modern, dengan warna-warna cerah. Meskipun belum lama bekerja di tempat ini, Ryeowook sudah mencintai setiap sudutnya.

Biasanya, ia hanya ke area tempat tinggal yang luas itu untuk merapikannya, bagian dari tugas. Tetapi sekarang, sementara mesin cuci mulai mengeringkan cucian, Ryeowook duduk di salah satu sofa empuk yang menggoda dan mulai membaca. Tak lama kemudian, kata-kata dalam bukunya tampak berkejaran dan akhirnya ia menyerah, melepaskan sepatu, dan bergelung, kepalanya di salah satu lengan sofa. Ia mengingatkan diri untuk bangun setengah jam lagi agar bisa memeriksa si sakit, tapi ternyata ia terbangun dan melihat Yesung memandanginya.

"Aku minta maaf," kata Ryeowook menyesal, kakinya berusaha mencari-cari sepatu.

"Tadi suasananya sepi sekali sampai-sampai kupikir kau sudah pulang, jadi aku keluar untuk memeriksa."

"Seharusnya kau tidak turun dari tempat tidur," omel Ryeowook sambil menggenggam tangan Yesung dan membimbingnya ke tempat tidur. Tetapi ia melepaskan genggamannya dengan terkejut ketika merasakan panas kulit Yesung menguar dari balik baju pria itu.

"Lakukan lagi," kata Yesung sambil tersenyumlebar. "Aku menyukainya."

Ryeowook memandang Yesung dengan kesal. "Kalau kau kembali ke tempat tidur, aku akan membuatkan teh untukmu."

"Teh untuk dua orang," kata Yesung tegas, lalu berbalik karena batuk.

"Nah, kau lihat, kan? Sekarang kembalilah ke tempat tidur—Yesung _hyung_ , _jebal_ ," Ryeowook memohon dan tersipu saat menyadari tatapan pria itu.

"Untukmu, Ryeowook, apa pun," Yesung meyakinkan Ryeowook, masih sambil terbatuk, lalu beranjak ke kamar.

Ryeowook pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan teh dan memanggang roti yang tadi ia beli. Ketika ia membawa nampan ke kamar, Yesung sudah menunggu, duduk bersandar pada tumpukan bantal yang tersusun rapi di tempat tidur yang baru dibereskan. Wajahnya yang pucat agak merah karena demam, membuat Ryeowook sangat khawatir, namun ia tetap tersenyum saat meletakkan nampan.

"Merasa lebih baik?"

"Tidak juga," Yesung mengakui, lalu melihat roti panggangnya tanpa semangat. "Aku tak suka bersikap tidak berterima kasih, Ryeowook, tapi aku tidak lapar."

" _Arasseo,_ " kata Ryeowook langsung. "Tehnya saja kalau begitu."

Yesung menghabiskan tehnya karena haus, lalu kembali bersandar di bantal seakan meminum teh saja sudah membuatnya kelelahan. "Rasanya tubuhku lemah sekali. Apakah kau juga seperti ini waktu sakit?"

"Ya. Waktu itu ibuku memanggil dokter. Dia memberiku antibiotik untuk mengobati infeksi di dadaku. Jadi aku cepat pulih," tambah Ryeowook. "Begini, Yesung _hyung_ , suhu tubuhmu naik dan aku bisa mendengar napasmu dari sini. Kau butuh dokter. Apakah ada dokter yang bisa kuhubungi?"

"Ini hanya flu—" Yesung terbatuk lagi dan Ryeowook memberinya sekotak tisu, lalu menatapnya dengan sorot bertanya ketika telepon berbunyi.

"Tolong angkat teleponnya," pinta Yesung, kehabisan napas.

Ryeowook mengangkat telepon dan menjawabnya dengan hati-hati.

"Ini Kim Taemin," terdengar suara menarik di ujung sana. "Apakah Yesung ada?"

Ryeowook menyerahkan gagang telepon kepada Yesung yang berbaring, di dahinya muncul butir-butir keringat saat ia berusaha mengontrol batuk. Yesung menyapa dengan geraman serak yang tidak jelas, lalu terbatuk keras hingga ia menyerahkan kembali telepon itu kepada Ryeowook. "Saudara perempuanku—jelaskan," katanya terkesiap.

"Sayang sekali saudaramu sakit parah Taemin- _shi_ ," jelas Ryeowook.

"Kedengarannya dia sekarat. Apakah dia sudah ke dokter?"

"Dia menolak dipanggilkan dokter," kata Ryeowook sambil menantang tatapan si sakit. "Padahal aku cukup yakin dia terkena infeksi."

"Baik. Tolong berikan telepon padanya."

Ryeowook menyerahkan telepon pada Yesung dan memandang geli ketika melihat pria itu memprote saudara perempuannya dengan berlebihan, lalu mengembalikan telepon kepada Ryeowook. "Dia mau bicara denganmu," ujarnya serak.

"Dengan siapa sebenarnya aku bicara?" tanya Taemin dengan sopan.

"Kim Ryeowook, pembersih rumah saudara lelakimu," jawab Ryeowook langsung, tidak menghiraukan tatapan marah dari si sakit. "Aku tinggal lebih lama sore ini karena mengkhawatirkan keadaannya."

"Kau baik sekali!" Jadi begini, Kim Ryeowook- _shi_ —"

"Panggil Ryeowook saja."

"Baik. Aku baru saja bilang pada Yesung bahwa jika dia tidak bersikap baik, aku akan meminta ibu kami menjaganya. Dengan kondisi ibu kami, tentunya beliau akan terserang flu juga. Dan Yesung jelas tak mau itu terjadi. Aku ingin sekali bisa datang, tapi sekarang ini aku menelepon dari Italia. Bisakah kau menghubungi dokter dan menjaganya sampai dokter datang?"

Ryeowook menjawab tanpa ragu. "Tentu saja, Taemin- _noona_. Jika menurut dokter diperlukan, aku bisa menginap untuk menjaganya malam ini."

"Oh, kau baik sekali. Terima kasih. Itu benar-benar membuatku tenang, tolong sambungkan aku lagi pada Yesung, dan aku akan memberitahunya soal ini."

Kali ini Yesung mendengarkan dengan patuh, pandangannya terpaku ke arah Ryeowook. "Kau sungguh-sungguh waktu bilang akan menginap?" tuntutnya ketika mengembalikan telepon.

"Tentu saja." Ryeowook mengangkat nampan. "Dimana nomor telepon doktermu?"

"Di buku telepon, di mejaku di galeri." Yesung menyeka keringat di dahinya. "Aku baru mengunjunginya sekali. Mungkin dia tidak akan melayani kunjungan rumah."

"Sebaiknya dia melakukannya," kata Ryeowook muram.

Ryeowook menjelaskan kondisi Yesung kepada resepsionis, memberikan arah jalan menuju apartemen, dan kembali menghampiri pria itu, yang tampak sangat pucat.

"Dokter akan datang sebentar lagi," Ryeowook memberitahu pria itu.

"Dokter Shin?" tanyanya serak.

"Mereka tidak bilang. Mungkin siapapun yang bertugas." Ryeowook menatap pria itu dengan prihatin. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Tidak baik. Rasanya sakit saat bernapas," jawab Yesung serak. "Aku tidak mengerti. Tadi aku merasa jauh lebih baik daripada ini."

Ryeowook beranjak ke kamar mandi, mengambil handuk, membasahinya, dan kembali menghampiri si sakit. "Biar kuseka keringat di dahimu," kata Ryeowook teras.

"Kau tidak harus melakukan itu," protes Yesung.

"Memang tidak," Ryeowook menyetujui. "Tapi kau akan merasa lebih baik jika aku melakukannya." Ryeowook menyeka keringatdi kening Yesung, mengeringkannya dengan lap basah, menuangkan air ke gelas, dan memberikannya kepada Yesung. "Habiskan minumannya."

"Nanti aku bisa mual lagi," protes Yesung.

"Kau berkeringat banyak sekali, kau bisa dehidrasi jika tidak minum banyak."

Yesung menyerah dan meminum beberapa teguk, lalu tersenyum datar. "Aku sangat yakin kau sangat menyesal karena tinggal di sini lebih lama Jumat lalu."

"Sama sekali tidak. Aku senang bisa membantu." Ryeowook menatap mata Yesung lurus-lurus. "Lagi pula, bagaimana kau bisa merawat diri sendiri?"

Yesung tersenyum menyesal. "Itu pertanyaan yang sudah seharian ini kutanyakan pada diri sendiri, Kim Ryeowook."

"Aku tak yakin berapa lama lagi dokternya sampai," kata Ryeowook. "Bagaimanapun, mengganti sepraimu lagi merupakan ide bagus. Atau mungkin sebaiknya kau tetap berbaring saja."

"Supaya dokter bisa melihat seberapa parahnya aku?" sindir Yesung.

"Tepat sekali." Nada suaranya santai, tetapi sebenarnya Ryeowook khawatir. Kening Yesung panas sekali sampai-sampai handuk basah yang digunakannya untuk menyeka tadi ikut panas, semakin membuatnya takut pria itu terserang pneumonia. Sejauh ini ia merawat pria itu hanya berdasarkan pengetahuan dan pengalaman, tapi jika harus menjaga semalaman, ia merasa perlu mendapatkan saran profesional.

"Yesung _hyung_ ," kata Ryeowook menyesal. "Mungkin aku satu-satunya kenalanmu yang tidak punya ponsel. Boleh aku meminjam teleponmu?"

"Tentu saja. Gunakan telepon ini atau salah satu telepon di luar kamar jika kau butuh privasi," kata Yesung, masih tampak sulit bernapas.

Ryeowook tersenyum berterima kasih dan menelepon Seunghyun dari telepon di kamar Yesung..

" _Yeobeoseyo_ , ini Ryeowook. Aku hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa aku tak bisa datang sore ini, juga tidak akan pulang malam ini."

"Kau tak perlu mengabariku terus seperti itu, Wookie." Seunghyun meyakinkan Ryeowook.

"Aku tahu," kata Ryeowook, wajahnya memerah karena Yesung menatapnya sinis. "Tapi kupikir sebaiknya aku memberi kabar."

"Aku sangat menghargainya," jawab Seunghyun hangat. "Kalau begitu, sampai ketemu."

"Baiklah. Sampaikan permintaan maafku pada Donghae." Ryeowook menutup telepon, pandangannya membela diri. "Itu pemilik tempat tinggalku," jelas Ryeowook pendek.

"Kau yakin tidak ada apa-apa di antara kalian—?" Pertanyaan Yesung terhenti karena batuk, ia melambai meminta maaf pada Ryeowook. "Maaf… Maaf… bukan urusanku."

Ryeowook memelototi Yesung. "Aku harus meninggalkan tugas membersihkan rumah klien lain sore ini, dan baru kali ini aku menginap di tempat lain sejak tinggal di rumah Seunghyun _hyung_. Jadi, sepertinya aku harus mengabarinya demi kesopanan. Dan, ya, kau benar, ini bukan urusanmu."

Yesung berbaring kehabisan napas, matanya yang merah tampak geli. "Itu lebih baik!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau melupakan perbedaan status kita."

"Oh," gumam Ryeowook sambil merapikan bajunya. "Maaf," gumamnya.

"Tak perlu. Aku suka seseorang yang pemaksa."

"Kalau begitu, sekarang, semi kebaikanmu sendiri, dengarkan orang pemaksa yang satu ini dan tetaplah berbaring di sana sampai dokter datang."

Namu baru pada jam dua siang bel berbunyi, saat Yesung sudah tampak sangat sakit dan Ryeowook diam-diam panik.

"Saya Dr. Jung," kata wanita muda yang cekatan saat Ryeowook membukakan pintu. "Saya berusaha datang secepat mungkin, tap kami sibuk sekali. Bagaimana keadaan Tuan Kim?"

"Tidak terlalu baik. Terima kasih banyak sudah datang." Ryeowook berjalan lebih dulu ke kamar, mengarahkan dokter berpenampilan menarik itu masuk. "Dr. Jung sudah di sini, Yesung _hyung_ ," beritahu Ryeowook, menyembunyikan senyum saat Yesung kaget melihat kedatangan dokter perempuan itu.

"Maaf sudah meminta Anda datang, Dokter," kata Yesung serak, tapi wanita muda itu hanya mengangkat bahu sambil mengeluarkan stetoskop dari tas.

"Sudah tugas kami Tuan Kim. Duduklah sebentar."

Dokter itu mengangkat _T-shirt_ Yesung untuk memeriksa dada dan punggungnya dengan cermat, memeriksa nadi, tekanan darah, telinga dan suhu tubuh pria itu. Lalu dia duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidur untuk menulis resep. Dokter itu menyobek kertas resep, mengambil satu strip pil dari tas, dan menyerahkan keduanya kepada Ryeowook.

"Saya memberikan beberapa antibiotik ini untuknya sekarang. Besok Anda bisa menebus obatnya."

"Apakah saya akan tetap hidup, Dokter?" desah Yesung.

"Ini hanya infeksi saluran pernapasan, jadi jika Anda mengikuti petunjuk saya, ya, Anda akan tetap hidup." Dokter itu berbalik menghadap Ryeowook. "Pastikan dia mendapat banyak cairan, kompres jika suhu tubuhnya bertambah panas, dan dia perlu meminum obat setiap empat jam sekali. Sepanjang malam ini jangan ada yang terlewat jika bisa. Besok dia bisa mulai meminum obatnya empat kali sehari."

"Terima kasih," kata Ryeowook. "Saya akan mengantarkan Anda keluar." Sesampai di ruang depan, jauh dari pendengaran Yesung, Ryeowook bertanya pada dokter itu. "Apakah ada kemungkinan dia terkena pneumonia?"

"Menurut saya tidak. Biasanya, kondisi Tuan Kim sangat fit, jadi setelah minum obat dia pasti akan cepat sembuh." Dr. Jung memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan ingin tahu. "Apa pekerjaan Tuan Kim?"

"Bekerja di bank investasi."

"Ah. Jam kerja panjang, banyak tekanan. Hampir mirip pekerjaanku—hanya saja dengan bayaran lebih baik. Jelaskan padanya dia belum boleh kembali bekerja sebelum antibiotiknya habis."

Ryeowook tersenyum canggung. "Sebenarnya hubungan kami tidak sedekat itu. Aku pembersih rumahnya."

Dr. Jung tampak terkejut. "Oh—maaf. Apakah ada orang lain yang bisa menjaganya?"

"Untuk saat ini hanya saya." Ryeowook memandang Dr. Jung dengan sorot bertanya. "Apakah menurut Anda dia buth perawatan profesional?"

"Sama sekali tidak. Jika Anda bersedia merawatnya, dia pasti akan dapat sembuh. Sebaiknya saya pergi sekarang, masih banyak panggilan rumah yang harus sipenuhi." Dr. Jung tersenyum. "Semoga beruntung, kalau begitu."

"Mungkin memang saya butuh keberuntungan! Sampai jumpa, Dokter."

Ryeowook kembali ke kamar tidur, menuangkan air ke gelas, dan memberikan antibiotik pertama pada Yesung.

"Bagaimana kalau aku muntah lagi?" Yesung menghela napas setelah meminum obatnya.

"Tidak akan," kata Ryeowook tegas. "Berpikirlah dengan positif."

"Ya, _suster_." Yesung berhasil tersenyum. "Dasar tukang perintah. Sama seperti Dokter tadi."

"Dr. Jung kelihatan lelah sekali," kata Ryeowook.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih padanya," gumam Yesung. "Kepadamu juga," tambah Yesung. "Bagaimana aku bisa membalasnya?"

Ryeowook tersenyum canggung. "Aku hanya membutuhkan uang untuk mengganti keperluanmu yang tadi kubelikan."

Yesung tampak terkejut. "Tentu saja. Ambil saja dompetku di laci lemari teratas. Ambil sebanyak yang kauperlukan."

Ryeowook cepat-cepat keluar, wajahnya memerah. Tak ada gunanya merasa gengsi meminta ganti uangnya. Ia memang bisa menjaga Kim Jongwoon selama beberapa waktu, tapi tentu saja ia tidak bisa membayari makanan pria itu juga. Ryeowook mengambil struk belanjanya dari tas dan kembali ke kamar tidur. "Ini jumlah yang kubelanjakan," ujar Ryeowook sambil menyerahkan struknya pada pria itu.

"Aku tak perlu melihatnya," geram Yesung, menepiskan struk itu. "Ambil sebanyak apa pun yang kau butuhkan."

Ryeowook berjalan ke arah lemari, mengambil beberapa lembar uang dari dompet pria itu, mengambil uang kembalian dari dompetnya, dan meletakkan dompet pria itu di atas lemari. "Aku akan meninggalkanmu supaya kau bisa tidur sebentar," katanya datar, langsung berbalik.

"Ryeowook," panggil Yesung.

Ryeowook berbalik. "Ya?"

Yesung tersenyum menyesal. "Maaf tadi aku marah."

Ryeowook menatap Yesung seksama, melihat bahwa wajah dan mata pria itu masih memerah karena demam. "Aku akan bersikap baik dan menyalahkan kondisimu yang sedang sakit. Aku berada di dapur jika kau butuh."

"Temani aku di sini saja, Ryeowook—" Yesung mulai terbatuk lagi, kali ini begitu keras sehingga Ryeowook cepat-cepat menghampirinya untuk mendudukkannya, lalu memberikan segelas air lagi setelah serangan batuk itu selesai. " _Jebal_?" Yesung menghela napas.

"Baiklah," jawab Ryeowook, napasnya hampir sama berat dengan Yesung ketika ia meyusun kembali bantal-bantal untuk sandaran pria itu. "Aku perlu minum secangkir teh. Tapu tehnya akan kubawa kemari sampai kau lebih tenang, jika kau lebih suka begitu."

Yesung mengangguk tanpa bicara, matanya memancarkan rasa terima kasih, dan Ryeowook menyerah lalu tersenyum kecil. "Kau butuh sesuatu?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Tidak. Buat saja tehmu. Kau jelas layak memperolehnya—lengkap dengan apa pun milikku yang menurutmu menarik."

"Teh saja, terima kasih."

"Ryeowook."

"Ya?"

Pandangan Yesung yang berat menatap Ryeowook lekat-lekat. "Taehyun si mantanmu itu pastilah orang gila mengerikan."

"Tidak juga." Ryeowook tersenyum, dan langsung memunculkan lesung pipinya. "Dia pria biasa, pria yang punya masalah."

** _ **To Be Continued****_

 _ **Hello everyone! Hopefully all of you are enjoying the story..**_

 _ **Sorry for much typos *I don't have enough time to correct it***_ _ **See yaa next chapter.. But still can't promise to update it soon.. ^^**_ _ **And thank you for your time in reading the stories.. ^^**_

February 15th, 2016, 00:10 WIB


End file.
